La invasión de los Ocs
by jva98
Summary: Uno de los más locos y grandes crossovers lleno de parejas, entre las que tenemos yaoi, yuri, pokefilia, necrofilia, pedofilia, parafilia y demás filias ilegales, divertido, Style confirmated, estupido, puede ofender a algunas personas,recomendable 200% pez. ¿No lo estas leyendo? ¿A qué esperas?
1. Hola Coyote

_**La invasión de los Ocs**_

 **Feliz cumpleaños Coyote, sé que no tiene nada que ver con lo que prometí, pero creo que disfrutaras esto, al resto les advierto, pueden ofenderse si no tienen un sentido del humor… Muy negro, no, no de niggas, un sentido acidito ;)**

 **Ahora sin más los dejo con uno de los experimentos más raros que he hecho y un regalo a Coyote por ser la review #100 que obtuve en Fanfiction, su cumpleaños y el primero en dejarme review :**

Se despidió de padre y madre por la computadora muy temprano en la mañana, hablaba portugués, un idioma bastante parecido al español de Portugal, cuando termino la conversación por Skype una chica con un cuerpo morenazo y una radiante cabellera que se extendía por su espalda largamente se acercaba con una ropa demasiado provocativa como para que el contrario no supiera su propósito, como de costumbre, su manera de decir los buenos días en su lugar de origen; tuvieron un encuentro salvaje matutino que les dio energía para afrontar el día, una vez culminado el acto respiraban hondamente en la cama.

-Tienes que abrigarte más, en este pueblo hace un frio tremendo.-sugirió el chico de dieciséis años a su novia/amante/compañera sexual/si sigues leyendo esto no sé qué haces con tu vida/ demasiadas barras.

-No quiero, me gusta enseñar cuerpo.-le dijo la chica.

-Sí, pero aquí el clima no es tropical y… Consideran de mala educación no vestir apropiadamente Isabel.-le dijo el chico bastante apenado.

-¿Desde cuándo nos ha importado la crítica?-dijo en un tono bajo y candente.

-Por Dios mujer, acabamos de coger, ¿Y aun quieres más?-preguntó el chico algo fastidiado.

-Sí.-respondió como nada.

-A darle.-respondió con una sonrisa pícara, más digna de él.

El segundo encuentro no fue tan placentero como el primero, pero se hizo su esfuerzo, finalmente ambos vieron la hora, se les comenzaba a hacer para su primer día de escuela, se dieron una ducha juntos, con resultados sexuales; después se vistieron ambos; el chico usaba un suéter negro de tela con la figura de un coyote que compro en una rebaja a un dólar, con jeans simples y un gorro de lana gris; por otro lado la chica, obedeciendo a regañadientes a su novio uso los leggins morados que más apretado le quedaban, conjunto a un blusa blanca de tirante y un sujetador de sostén para que sus atributos fueran más visibles.

Los dos juntos desayunaron, hasta que terminaron teniendo sexo nuevamente y de manera rápida; el reloj los quitó de su fantasía y los obligo a ir a la escuela corriendo, salieron ambos de la mansión que habían comprado a precio de ganga, que había dejado algún sujeto negro hace bastante tiempo, hasta que fue arrestado por asesinar a Kennedy… Lo extraño es que el sujeto rico no había nacido aun, pero las pruebas que encontró la policía eran rotundamente legitimas.

Ambos conocían la escuela del pueblo muy por encima y en el camino la chica aprovecho para hacerle una mamada mientras el contrario conducía…Diablos, deberían pagarme más por escribir esto...

/Problemas técnicos/

Los dos chicos bajaron del coche e ingresaron en la preparatoria de South Park sin conocer las instalaciones, encontrándose con un montón de miradas curiosas, un grupito de chicas se les acercó, una de ellas, pelinegra, bastante animada y festiva usaba un suéter morado, que combinaba con su boina del mismo color y falda amarilla corta; por otro lado su amiga rubia trataba de controlarla, usaba unos pantalones café simples y un abrigo rojo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, lucía bastante a la moda y sus rizos dorados le daban apariencia a la moda.

-Bienvenidos, soy Wendy la presidente del comité de alumnos, me informaron que dos chicos nuevos llegarían, esas ropas no son apropiadas, y…-les dijo prácticamente sin detenerse prácticamente a respirar hasta el final, bastante agitada y emocionada; su último comentario hirió a Isabel.

-Tienen que perdonarla, está muy emocionada por conocer gente nueva…-les explico la rubia-Soy Bebe… Denme un segundo…-la chica comenzó a arrastrar a Wendy para evitar que esta se abalanzara sobre los nuevos estudiantes-¡Kyle!-gritó Bebe.

Un chico bastante alto, flaco y pecoso, de chaleco naranja abierto se acercó a ella, vestía un chaleco naranja abierto, con una camiseta verde por debajo, unos jeans simples y una ushanka gigante que cubría la mayoría de su cabello, pero los mechones alocados simplemente se escapaban.

-¿Si Bebe?-preguntó el chico.

-¿Podrías mostrarle a los nuevos la escuela?-le preguntó la rubia-En lo que Wendy se calma… -rodo los ojos.

-¿Los nuevos?-miró en dirección a la puerta-¿Quiénes?-no había nadie ahí.

-Estaban ahí hace tan solo un segundo…-se extraño Bebe-Oh no.-miró hacía unos arbustos que había fuera, los movió y se encontró con ambos teniendo sexo detrás de este-Carajo, y yo pensé que Kenny era pervertido…-se dijo la chica seria-Pensándolo bien, háblale a Kenny para que te acompañe.-le dijo ella.

-Está bien, síganme nuevos.-les dijo Kyle despidiéndose con un beso en los labios rápido de Bebe y adentrándose en la escuela lentamente-Bienvenidos a la preparatoria de South Park, donde hacemos de todo, menos estudiar, no enserio, Garrison no da clases, así que si vinieron a aprender están en el peor lugar posible y…¡No se toqueteen!-les dijo pues estos habían comenzado a medida que caminaban a tocarse zonas intimas-Cielos, le van a caer bien a Kenny…-bufó Kyle continuando con el recorrido-Y este es mi casillero, esperen en tres, dos… uno…

-¡Abran pasó!-gritó un chico de gorro de pompón rojo mientras llegaba al casillero de al lado y caía gracias a la fricción del piso, rodando ligeramente-¡Gane!

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir una albóndiga con patas estaba dando vueltas, en el sentido literal de la palabra, mientras un chico con una parka naranja estaba encima de esta albóndiga y la hacía girar en dirección a los casilleros.

-¡Apártense!-les apartó de la ruta del rubio antes de que estos chocaran contra unos casilleros enfrente y el rubio saliera volando, terminando contra las aspas del ventilador y llenando a todos de sangre.

-Cartman, culo gordo, mataste a Kenny.

-Hijo de puta.-le gritó Kyle.

-Nunca mejor dicho.-siguió la broma Stan y ambos rieron.

-¿Esa bola de grasa es una persona?-preguntó Isabel con algo de asco, reprimiendo una arcada.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó el chico nuevo.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien.-aseguró el gordo.

-De acuerdo, conozcan a Stan…-les presentó a un chico rellenito, mucho más bajo que los otros dos y con granos en la cara, usaba una chaqueta cae cerrada, aunque uno de los botones se salía, jeans y un gorro de pompón rojo, era azabache porque su cabello sobre salía debajo del gorro, tenía una apariencia bastante descuidada y despreocupada-Y el culo gordo hijo puta, Cartman.-Kyle lo dijo como si le repugnara; le presentó a ambos a un chico que podría confundirse fácilmente con una ballena azul joven… No, al carajo, la ballenas azules jóvenes no son tan horrendas, usaba una chaqueta roja que le quedaba duras penas y un pantalón café, además de un gorro celeste con un pequeño pompón amarillo, no tan llamativo como el de Stan-No sé porque Kenny no está aquí, pero llegara pronto…-aseguró Kyle mientras los cinco seguían caminando por la escuela-Por cierto, Stan, culo gordo, les presento a… a… ¿Me podrían decir sus nombres?-preguntó Kyle avergonzado.

Ambos chicos morenos se miraron bastante confundidos por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero terminaron hablando de todas maneras.

-Yo soy Isabel.-dijo ella en tono coqueto.

-Yo soy Jo…-comenzó el chico.

-¿Te llamas Coyote? Cielos, que nombre más raro.-aseguró Cartman-¿Estás seguro que ese es tu verdadero nombre?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo me llamo Jos…-intentó hablar el chico.

-Perfecto, Coyote, ahora elige una clase para iniciar tu aventura, tenemos luchador, mago, ladrón y paladín.-le ofreció Cartman; el chico finalmente bufó molesto y acepto el sobre nombre.

-¿Qué paso con la clase de judío?-preguntó Kyle ofendido.

-Que se joda.-dijo Cartman-Son nueve noventa y nueve al mes para su suscripción…

-¡Chicos no creo que sea el momento!-hablo Stan.

-Ahh sí, en fin, estos son mis amigos.-siguió presentando Kyle-No se ven de por aquí, ¿De dónde son?

-De Brasil.-contestó Isabel orgullosa.

-Otros Ocs.-se quejó Cartman-¿Por qué no nos llega nunca un alemán? ¿Por qué siempre de la inmunda sud américa?-se quejó el gordo.

-¡Cállate Cartman!-le gritó Kyle-Recuerda a Manuel, es de España.-le dijo.

-Sí, pero nos obliga a hablar con ese estúpido acento de voz de ardilla.-ahora se quejó Stan-Hostias tíos, la leche, onda vital, quiero ser youtuber.-comenzó a burlarse mientras imitaba una voz chillona y levantaba la lengua logrando un tono español.

-Mhh, pensándolo bien, debemos de presentarles a su clase.-dijo Kyle-Hay tres grupos, primero estamos nosotros, los protagonistas…

-Junto a la plebe.-añadió Cartman.

-Después los olvidados que nadie les hace caso.-dijo Kyle señalando un salón olvidado, un chico mugriento salió corriendo frente a ellos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Por favor! ¡Fui su amigo, no me dejaran en este oscuro lugar!-les grito.

-Lo sentimos DogPoo, a nadie le importas.-le dijo Cartman-Vete a robar a otro lado.

-¡Es Doug!-gritó el chico antes de que una especie de aspiradora del olvido llegara y lo arrastrara de vuelta a la habitación-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Aparecí en el videojuego! ¡Soy canon! ¡Noooo!-la puerta fue cerrada.

-Son muy molestos…-bufó Cartman.

-Tengo que concordar contigo.-agregó Stan.

-Bien, mira, por ahí está el team Craig.-dijo Kyle señalando a un grupo de chicos variopintos-Tienen que conocerlos.

-¿Team Craig?-preguntó Isabel riendo en voz baja, considerando que fuera ridículo que un grupo se llamara así, su novio solo se hizo el desentendido.

-Hola Craig, amigos de Craig.-saludó Kyle-Les presentó a Coyote e Isabel, son dos nuevos Ocs que vienen al grupo C.

-¿Otros chicos nuevos que llegan al pueblo?-preguntó un rubio con una camiseta mal abotonada y cabellera rubia alborotada-Oh cielos, es demasiada presión tratar de recordar los nombres de todos.-se arrancó unos pelos de su espesa cabellera.

-Tranquilo Tweek, ya te dijimos que los llamaras Gary Stu o Mary Sue, menos a los importantes.-le dijo un afroamericano de suéter morado-Soy Token, por cierto.

-Yo Clyde.-saludo un chico castaño con una sudadera roja.

-Kevin, y este mi medio hermano Julio.-presentó el chico de chaqueta celeste y pelinegro-También es un Oc, pero de México.-les dijo presentando a un latino pelinegro y de lentes con una polo celeste-Vive en mi casa desde que cruzó la frontera.

-Hola.-saludó el chico.

-Es mejicano.-se acercó Cartman al oído de ambos-Es casi como un criado, miren; oh Julio, olvide una botella de agua en mi casa...¿Podrías?-preguntó Cartman fingiendo dolor.

-En seguida.-dijo casi como instinto, con voz chillona y salió corriendo a casa del gordo.

-¡Deja de utilizarlo como tu criado!-le grito Kevin molesto-¡Es mi criado!

-Que tú lo encontraras no significa que yo no lo pueda usar.-se mofó Cartman.

-¿Cuándo inicia la campana? Creo que llevamos media hora y no ha sonado nada…-preguntó Coyote.

-¿Campana?-preguntó Stan sin entender.

-Ya saben, para estudiar.-les contestó Isabel, provocando que todos rieran-¿Qué sucede?

-Que estamos en preparatoria, el noventa por ciento de nuestras apariciones son cuando no hay clases, excepto con Luis, esa minoría pendeja nos obliga a ir a clase…-les dijo Cartman.

-TE ESCUCHE CULO GORDO.-se escuchó un gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo mientras un aura morada cubría un cuerpo.

-¡Al carajo yo me voy!-salió corriendo Cartman como toda una nena.

-¿Estas grabando Jules?-preguntó Craig a otro amigo pelinegro y con ropa negra, tenía un fleco que le cubría el ojo derecho.

-Sí.-dijo este mientras sostenía una videocámara, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos se apartaban mientras Cartman intentaba correr, conociendo como este hacía enfadar fácilmente al Gary Stu de Garys Stues, disfrazado como un personaje tierno, un chico que llego diciendo que venía de otros universos, colombiano, pelinegro, acertaron: los reptiliarios. Salieron de la tierra y conquistaron el mundo.

/Más problemas técnicos/

Una aura purpura morada salió a toda velocidad del pasillo y choco contra el cuerpo de Cartman, el susodicho se transformó en una paloma gorda que a duras penas podía volar.

-¿Paloma?-preguntó una chica con la cara brillante, usaba lentes, cabello castaño y revuelto; perseguía a la paloma como loca-¡Comida!

-¡No soy comida maldita minoría!-gritaba desesperado Cartman.

-Ella es Peck, otra Oc peruana.-siguió presentando Kyle como si todo fuera normal-Y el que lanzó la comida fue…

-Yo, el mismísimo maestro de la imaginación.-se presentó el villano de Batman, Bane, antes de que cambiara de forma a un cuerpo adolescente, un chico de no más de 16 años pelinegro y mal vestido, hizo una reverencia ante Isabel.

-Jejeje.-Isabel no pudo evitar lanzar una risita-Me llamo…

-Isabel.-contesto el desconocido con un aura purpura.

-¿Cómo lo sa…?

-Eso no es nada nuevo… ahh Coyote.-dijo el chico-Soy Carlos, Luis Carlos, Luis Carlos Alarcón; mejor llamado como el maestro de la imaginación.-se presentó mientras les entregaba una tarjeta de presentación.

-Ahh ya empieza de nuevo…-Stan rodo los ojos.

-¡Maldita minoría! ¡Ayúdame!-grito Cartman mientras Peck intentaba devorarlo vivo.

-Ah carajo, me olvide de él, luego nos conocemos mejor.-sugirió el chico para salir volando mientras Peck corría e intentaba meterse a Cartman por la boca.

-¿Hay alguien en esta escuela que este cuerdo?-pregunto Coyote.

-Vaya, no hablas mucho.-dijo Kyle-Pues sí, esta Diego, le gusta que le digan librero… No preguntes.-aseguró el chico rodando un dedo en su cabeza y diciendo repetidas veces Cu-cu.

-¿Sabes que estoy aquí?-preguntó el chico ofendido mientras lo empujaba por el hombro-Solo por eso atrasare otro mes Blood of the Dammed, sufran.-les dijo mientras se retiraba, era otro latino, pelinegro y con un montón de libros en su mano, todos con monstruos mitológicos dignos de películas horrendas.

-¿Dijo que atrasara un capitulo?-preguntó Coyote sin entender.

-Sí, como veras todos aquí somos ficticios, en este momento alguien nos está leyendo con nuestras voces en su cabeza y preguntándose qué diablos se fumó el autor, o en todo caso riendo descabelladamente.-dijo Kyle-Pero esto es un fic, una historia creada por un fan sobre otra historia, rompiendo las leyes de derechos de autor por cierto, y en este caso entraron al universo de nuestra historia, South Park.-les contó Kyle-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí… ¿Entonces no somos reales?-pregunto Isabel.

-No, son solo representaciones metamórficas de un autor que se está auto insertando en la historia, provocando un cambio en nuestra realidad a su antojo.-dijo Stan.

-Entonces si yo quisiera podría no usar ropa?-preguntó Isabel.

-Técnicamente no eres tú la que no quiere usar ropa, sino el autor que es un perver… ay ay ay ay ay…-Kyle no pudo completar la frase porque la chica empezó a desvestirse hasta quedar en traje de Eva, su cuerpo moreno provoco una reacción inmediata en los miembros de Kyle y varios chicos alrededor, excepto Stan que aunque estaba babeando nada se movía debajo de sus pantalones.

-¡Señorita debería de usar ropa dentro de la institución!-grito una maestra pasando cerca de ellos… Bah, arruina la diversión… (El narrador mira de un lado a otro antes de lanzar un rayo que transforma a la maestra en una bailarina exótica en un tubo que comparte con Isabel.)

-¿Y nosotros somos los anormales?-se burló Cartman que había vuelto a su forma humana, junto a Luis, y Peck que seguía mordiendo su pierna.

-Wuju, suertudo, me gustaría tener una novia así.

-En tus sueños.-dijo Cartman resentido tratando de quitar a la peruana de su pierna.

-Los sueños se vuelven realidad.-dijo Luis creando una novia parecida con cuerpo hermoso con sus poderes imaginarios.

-Ahh Dios mío, que cursi.-se quejó Craig alejándose del lugar, pero luego volvió al ver que la maestra tiraba su sostén al suelo-Me podría quedar.

-Es un buen espectáculo.-admitió Token con la boca abierta.

Después de que el espectáculo terminara, junto a una larga fila para el baño de chicos, siguieron presentándole la escuela, explicándole que había varias historias acerca de ellos, pero en aquel lugar era como una zona de relajo.

-¿Entonces porque estoy yo aquí?-preguntó Coyote.

-Déjame leo el summary.-Kyle se detuvo y entro a internet desde su celular, en fanfiction, busco jva98 en sección de autores sexys, busco arriba y leyó-Regalo para Coyote, bla bla bla, es un regalo para tu cumpleaños.

-¿Es mi cumpleaños?-preguntó el chico.

-Aparentemente.-Kyle dio click en la historia-¿Tuviste sexo después de tener una conversación con tus padres?-preguntó Kyle atónito.

-Bueeeno…-Coyote se hizo el desentendido.

-Oh mira, aquí estoy yo.-dijo Stan leyendo su presentación-Kyle ciérralo, nunca es bueno saber el final si aún no hemos llegado.-aconsejo Stan.

-Oye, quiero ver si no me obligan a besarme contigo…-respondió el chico temblando y comenzando a leer un dialogo: Oye, quiero ver si no me obligan a besarme contigo…-respondió el Kyle de la historia temblando mientras comenzaba a leer un dialogo:-Oye, quiero ver si no me...

/Más problemas técnicos/

-¡Puah! ¡Escuche que llegaba carne nueva!-un ente demoniaco con figura geométrica de tres lados salió del suelo con llamas a su alrededor y un elegante sombrero de copa-Soy Bill, Bill Chipper, amo y señor para ustedes.-se acercó mirándolos con su único ojo iluminati y tratando de hipnotizar a ambos.

-Oye triangulito, deja en paz a los nuevos.-le dijo Luis mientras un aura morada se forme en su palma de la mano, a la vez que se formaba alrededor del triángulo-Calma Bill, o debería decir, Manuel.-bajo su mano y el triángulo se deformo hasta llegar a un chico de catorce años.

-¡Joder Luis! ¡Tío!-grito el pequeño-Devuelve los poderes, ahora.-ordeno.

-No, no, no.-se mofó el chico.

-A la mierda gilipollas, anda que te den por culo.-y se apartó enojado de aquel lugar.

Finalmente la campana sonó y las clases comenzaron, haciendo que los Ocs se dirigieran al salón C, donde les darían clases mientras sus autores encontraban la manera de meterlos en sus historias propias, excepto Luis, el siempre estaba metido de historia en historia.

La formación fue larga y muchas caras fueron nuevas para Coyote y la ahora desnuda Isabel, pero aquella bienvenida, loca y rara; les permitió conocer un lugar incluso aun más loco, todo había comenzado.

 **Fi… ¡Le cayo caca de paloma a Cartman!**

-¿Espera qué?-perguntó este desde la clase-¡Jodido narrador! ¡Esta es no la historia!-grito Cartman enfurecido mientras el narrador reía.

 **Supongo que ahora sí, el fi…(mira de uno a otro lado)Fin.**

 **Notas de autor.- Si llegue a ofender a alguien, me sentiré orgulloso x3**

 **Bien, me disculpo con Demon y Cereal Pascual (Fer) por su nula aparición (Ya que no conozco a sus Ocs) y a los que solo tuvieron un leve cameo, lo lamento, pero no quería sobre pasarme, esta no es una serie, ni nada por el estilo, es mi versión de como sería South Park si nuestros Ocs entraran como lo hacen en nuestras jodidas historias xDD**

 **En fin, es un revolitjo de tonterías, si les gusto, dejen review, y si quieren más de este universo, escríbanlo ustedes flojonasos, yo este universo lo tocare de veeez en cuando, y no esta relacionado fielmente a sus Ocs (Como el de Luis que tiene una historia "profunda") Es más como un Universo alocado.**

 **Me pase de racista, lo sé… ¿No es genial? :D Admitanlo, se rieron de casi todo xD**

 **Dejen review si así lo desean, Coyote espero te haya sacado un par de risitas, y Bill onda vital tío; ahora sí me despido de esta broma/fic/regalo, gracias por leer, no enserio gracias si aguantaron pendejada tras pendejada xD**

 **Pd.-Si entraste por el Style, caiste :v Es Kyman.**


	2. Besame

_**La invasión de los Ocs**_

 _ **Capítulo 2 Bésense**_

 **Na inicial.-Visto el exitaso que se volvió la primera y jodidamente loca, primera parte, este se volverá un fic… mensual (¿) Sí, para felicitarlos por sus respectivos cumpleaños, o celebrar una fecha lokochona…O las 2 cosas, así que si creyeron que el cap pasado era loko, prepárense para más estupideces y sobre todo Caca de paloma para Cartman…**

-¿Qué? ¿Ya iniciamos?-preguntó el gordo de mierda mientras su ración de caca le caía del cielo-Algún día, me vengare.-dijo con aires asesinos y una mirada frívola.

Mientras tanto las clases en el grupo C nunca habían estado tan bien… Bueno, si bien se puede considerar que Peck diera vueltas con su asiento constantemente, Coyote e Isabel se escondieran en el armario para tener sexo "discreto"… Con muchas comillas; y ¿Cómo no olvidar la infinita guerra entre Bill Chiper y Luis Carlos.

-Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah.-dijo Luis después de haberle quitado a Bill el sombrero.

-Cielos, sí que eres fastidioso humano asqueroso.-le grito el triángulo lanzando un chorro de energía de su ojo, el cual le dio a varios alumnos que estaban en el pasillo, desintegrándolos al instante, aunque como todos eran extras a nadie le importó.

-Oh Dios mío, Bill mató a Kenny.-dijo Stan cuando su amigo fue desintegrado.

-Buen tiro Bill.-lo felicitó Kyle temiendo por sus vidas.

-Oh gracias.-se detuvo el triángulo a recibir el halago.

-¿Estas persiguiendo a Luis?-preguntó Stan-¿Y ahora porque?

-Me robo mi sombrero, merece morir.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y no puedes crearte otro?-razono Cartman.

-…-el triángulo volvió a su aula de clase sin decir nada más.

-Jajaja.-se mofaba Luis pensando que había triunfado, parando de correr.

-Oye, no interrumpas.-dijo Coyote desde el armario, estaba teniendo el coito con Isabel.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí si estaban teniendo sexo en el armario de la cla…?-comenzó a preguntar Luis-¿Saben qué? Realmente no me interesa, solo sepárense un poco, se está volviendo cansino.

-Tiene razón Isabel, debemos de parar aunque sea para las clases.-dijo Coyote cerrando la puerta, al volverla a abrir se encontraban de vuelta en clases, donde se pusieron sus ropas y esperaron a que llegara el maestro.

Por la puerta entró una maquina con ruedas y una pinza para tomar cosas, una cabeza sobresalía por arriba, era la de un hombre con ojeras, lentes y calvo, que no podía moverse en lo absoluto, subió por una rampa a la pizarra y una luz verde salió de su maquinaria.

-Buenos días señor Richard.-hablaron casi todos los alumnos del grado.

-Sigo sin creer lo que le hicimos al pobre señor Richard.-susurro Luis a Diego.

-¿Le hicimos?-se quitó el peso de encima este mientras se tiraba más en su asiento y continuaba con las lecturas de Lovecraft.

-Ese autor te tiene loco ¿A que sí?-se mofó Luis, teniendo una genial idea.

-Howie Lovecraft para los amigos.-dijo el chico-Sí, me tiene medio loco últimamente su literatura.

-¿Es por eso que sigues sin actualizar?-preguntó Luis con maña.

-Ya te dije, no estoy inspirado y estoy ocupado con el videojuego.-le dijo Diego.

-Llevas diciendo eso mucho tiempo.-susurro Luis mientras sacaba su libro de matemáticas-¿Matemáticas? Guacala ¿No podemos ver otra cosa?-preguntó al narrador, el cual respondió "No"-Ahh mierda.

-Luis, lo dices como si hacer videojuegos fuera cosa de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-se quejó el chico.

-¿Decías?-Luis parpadeo y creo un juego para la Nintendo 3ds llamado: Oshoho ninato.

-Tú tienes poderes de Gary Stue, eso no es justo.

-Vamos el juego es buenísimo.-Luis lo zarandeo en la cara.

-Según level up no.-le dijo Diego mostrándole que tenía calificaciones bajas-Mira, incluso te pusieron un cinco negativo, e hicieron un libro llamado como no hacer un videojuego.-el chico se sorprendió y comenzó a leer el libro.

-Nunca comprenderán mi arte.-aseguró el colombiano.

-O tu no comprenderás el mundo actual.-le corrigió el chico.

-Ya, ya, ni que esto se haya convertido en una reseña de julio o ángelus.-se quejó Luis.

-Saben criticar.-les defendió Diego.

-Se la pasan marcando los errores.-dijo Luis mirándolos a ambos que estaban hasta el frente de la clase.

-Ya se te pasara.-aseguró Diego volviendo a la lectura.

-Sí, y tengo el remedio perfecto para que eso ocurra.-dijo Luis malévolamente mientras unos rayos caían detrás suyo a modo de película de los noventa.

-Si es otro de tus estúpidos…digo, geniales planes, déjame fuera.-le dijo Diego sin levantar la mirada del libro.

-Como digas Come libros.-aseguró Luis impaciente por la salida, quedándose con una risa macabra.

Las clases terminaron lo suficientemente rápido para que los planes de Luis se llevaran a cabo, este caminaba escondido entre los pasillos, escondiéndose de un sitio a otro, arrastrándose de maseta en maseta, volviéndose uno con los casilleros.

-¿Sabes que te verías menos sospechoso si solo caminaras?-pregunto Julie.

-Hey, tú ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí.-le dijo Luis-¿No estabas en Hogwarts?

-¿Intentas buscar una lógica en una historia de jva98? ¿Te pico algún gornato?-preguntó la chica.

-Ahh diablos, como si no fuera malo soportar a un Julio, ahora a dos.-dijo Luis Carlos dándose un pelmazo-Tres contando al narrador.-oye, te me calmas-Nunca lo hare.

Mientras tanto todos los alumnos se encontraban saliendo de la escuela, listos para largarse a sus casas y pasar otro patético día de su vida envueltos en una triste atmosfera de soledad, a menos que fueran Cartman, en cuyo caso le acyó caca de paloma.

-Enserio, odio a este narrador, preferiría que Luis volviera a hacer una de sus putas historias donde nos ponen de pareja, antes de volver a tener que soportar a este tipejo nuevamente.-espetó el gordo.

-Ya cállate culo gordo.-le dijo Kyle con un golpe en la espalda.

-Mhipos.-Kenny llegaba saludando a todo el mundo después de haber renacido, pero fue succionado por un agujero morado que salió del piso, antes que todos se alejaran y provocando que Kenny cayera en la infinita nada; de aquel agujero salió Luis Carlos con sus clásicas miradas en las que pretendía conquistar chicas, las cuales no correspondieron hasta que Luis les lanzó sus rayos morados, hipnotizándolas para que obedecieran.

-Oh Dios mío Luis mato a Kenny.-dijo Stan-Deja vu.

-Hijo de pu…-comenzó Kyle.

-¿Qué vas a decir de mi bella madre Kyle?-preguntó Luis teletransportándose a su lado y amenazándolo con su mano purpura.

-Costumbre…-Kyle tuvo que tragarse sus propias palabras para salvar su pellejo.

-Perfecto.-lanzó Luis volviendo a posicionarse frente a toda la escuela-Buenas noticias chicos.

-Esto no nos va a gustar.-predijo Craig Tucker mostrando el dedo medio.

-Como ya saben, hace poco arme unos juegos donde ponía parejas crack y…-comenzó Luis, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo para lanzar un aura morada al teléfono de Kyle que intentaba llamar discretamente al manicomio.

-Por favor, no esa mierda otra vez…-lanzó Cartman.

-Pero para que vean que esta vez será justo, me lanzare al reto.-dijo Luis.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Junto al resto de los Ocs.

-Que tengan buenas tardes.-Bill el triángulo formo uno de sus portales triangulares donde intentó meterse pero rápidamente un ente aun peor que todos los presentes aprovecho el portal para entrar, con una camiseta de botones con estilo, un cabello (completamente real… nos obligó a poner eso) y una sonrisa radiante que encantaba el corazón de… ¿Quién escribió esto? Ah… sí…yo… El peor patán de todos, masoquista, psicópata, cobarde, narcisista, sarcástico, raro, abusador, aprovechado, mentiroso y guapo, la mejor combinación para volverse famoso: Chris Mclean… Ahora que lo pienso se supone que esto es descripción, no presentación…ahh bueno, el público ya entendió ¿Entendiste? (La cámara se mueve afirmativamente) Perfecto, podemos continuar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? Huelo a demandas de la cuarta pared.-advirtió Stan a los presentes.

-Olerás eso y mucho más dentro de poco chico.-dijo Chris a Stan revolviendo el cabello, aun con la gorra puesta, provocando que esta se desacomodara.

-¿Trajiste a un personaje de otro programa?-preguntó Diego-Entonces este fic dejo de ser de South Park, ahora es un crossover, exijo que lo pongan en sección de…

-Nadie lo va a leer si lo ponemos como crossover.-dijo Isabel-Y necesito que me lean desnuda.-dijo enseñando cacho a la audiencia.

-¿Podemos volver a lo importante?-dijo Chris moviendo la cámara para que apuntara a él mismo… Esperen, esto es un fic… ¿Cómo carajos puede mover la cámara de grabación? ¡Si ni siquiera existe!

-Bien, nos traje a Chris para poder hacer un mini reality.-dijo Luis Carlos abrazando al tipo por los hombros y sonriendo al resto, hasta que Chris quitó con asco la mano del latino de sus hombros.

-No toques a la estrella.-dijo el anfitrión de programas-Para los que no me conozcan probablemente me recuerden de programas como Isla del Drama, Luz Drama Acción, Drama Total el Musical y esta mala parodia a Troy Mcclure.-aseguró el hombre-Y vengo a hacerlos millonarios.

-No gracias, ya conocemos a Luis, ni por mil dólares haríamos esto de nuevo.-dijo Craig.

-¿Mil dólares? Vaya chico, en este establo montañés sí que no van a lo grande, mil dólares no vale ni siquiera mi gel para el cabello, no, no, no; yo voy a lo grande.-aseguró Chris-Verán, si ustedes entran a este concurso, no solo pueden hacer un amorío con alguien quien creían que nunca iban a querer, sino que también podrán ganar, UN MILLON DE DOLARES.-gritó lo último mientras la cámara se alejaba y mostraba la escuela primaria de South Park… Porque aparentemente la escuela primaria también tenía nivel bachiller… (mira de uno a otro lado) Está bien, no teníamos presupuesto para re usar el edificio del capítulo pasado, en fin, pasen a la intro.

Yo estoy muy bien

¿Y tu como estas?

En todo momento pienso en ti (-Yo no.-dijo Eric.)

Me preguntaste que quiero ser (-Nunca lo hice.-dijo el espectador-Es más ni los conozco a la mayoría)

Y la respuesta vas a tener (-¿Hasta rompes la cuarta pared en la introducción?-preguntó Stan al narrador)

Yo quiero ser fa-mo-so.(-Di-vi-na.-se mofó Bill)

Muchos peligros puedo pasar (-Nadie dijo nada de peligros.-se preocupó Butters)

Todo lo puedo soportar (-Esto me huele mal.-dijo Dog Poo… sal de mi fic Dog, a nadie le importas)

Nada en mi camino podrá detener

Lo que yo quiero ser

Yo quiero ser famoso (-Ya lo dijiste antes.-señalo Kyle bufando molesto)

Nahnahnahnahnah (-El artista original de la canción estaba obsesionado con los Nah… igual tuvieron una cita romántica los Nah y él, literalmente treinta Nah´s.-interrumpió el narrador)

Yo quiero ser

Yo quiero ser

Quiero ser famoso (-Que eres un pesado.-le dijo Peck)

Yo quiero ser

Yo quiero ser

Quiero ser famoso

Turututu turututú tutu

-Ahhh nada como regresar a los viejos tiempos.-sonrió Chris.

-Este es un fan fic de South Park, no de otras historias.-dijo Diego- ¿Estás conmigo Bob?

-Estoy listo, estoy listo.-cantó Bob Esponja saltando la cuerda y luego se puso a bailar como sardina.

-Bob es todo un genio.-tuvieron que admitir varios.

-Timmy…-el chico se mostró molestó ya que usualmente era él quien solía ser el genio.

-Bien, ahora que termino esta introducción, podemos continuar.-aseguró Chris.

-Espera, yo no he aceptado hacer nada de esto.-dijo Demon, un Oc casi tan pequeño como el gnomo llamado Peck y con un cabello blanco corto.

-Claro que sí, está en la letra pequeña del contrato.-aseguró Chris.

-¿Cuál contrato?-preguntaron todos.

-El que firmaron.-dijo el presentador tomando todos los contratos y guardándolos en su chaqueta.

-Yo no firme nada.-dijo Bill.

-Oh, claro que lo hicieron, todos ustedes.-dijo Chris.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntaron.

-Ahora mismo.-dijo a la vez que tomaba de nuevo los contratos ya firmados por el resto de los personajes que aparecieron.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni cuenta me di cuando lo firme!-aseguró Peck-Diablos.

-No, yo tampoco me di cuenta.-aseguró Satanás.

-¿Entonces esto será un copia y pega de mi fic?-preguntó Luis con auto suficiencia.

-Número uno; fue TÚ idea traerlo y número dos TÚ fic ni siquiera tiene trama.-se defendió Julio.

-¿Ahora me criticas hasta en tus fics?-se peleó Luis Carlos preparando las garras.

-Chicos, chicos, guárdense todo ese odio para el juego, será mejor que guarden sus energías y odio para las cámaras, ganaremos más rating así.-les dijo el conductor de televisión.

-Espera un segundo ¿Por qué solo los Ocs de mierda firmaron?-preguntó Cartman viendo los papeles.

-Porque este fic se llama la invasión de los Ocs, no la invasión de los protagonistas.-dijo Chris.

-¿Y porque yo firme?-preguntaron Kyle y Butters.

-Porque eres Butters, nunca puedes faltar y Kyle es judío, nunca he torturado, digo, tenido un participante judío.-le dijo el conductor-El resto puede irse, no regresen, adiós.-dijo el conductor feliz por correr a los protagonistas de otro show ajeno y llevarse él, el estelar.

Los protagonistas abandonaron la primaria sin despedirse de los Ocs, corriendo lo más lejos posible de aquella ola de rareza.

-Bien ¿Estamos todos?-preguntó Chris-Genial, estas son las reglas, primero que nada Chef.

-¿Chef?-preguntaron varios sin entender como aquel lunático había conseguido la ayuda de su amigo, hasta que un sujeto afroamericano con un vestido rosa y tacones, bastante fortachón y de aspecto rudo (a pesar del vestido con brillantina), se acercaba al escenario con un papel y tratando de mostrar pierna; varios de los hombres y todas las mujeres vomitaron con las piernas velludas de aquel sujeto.

-No creo que haya sido buena idea invitar a este loco…-comenzó a pensar Luis para volver a vomitar sobre unos arbustos.

-Regresémoslo a su dimensión.-dijo Bill concordando por primera vez con el latino.

-Ah, ah, ah.-Crhis con tono burlón acarició un control remoto y luego dijo-Pausa.-provocó que todos se detuvieran en el instante, incluidos los poderes de Luis y Bill combinados para alejarlo.

-¿Ahora también hacemos referencia a Adam Sandler?-preguntó Diego-¿Tan bajo ha caído este fic? Pido salir de la trama.-dijo al cielo-Ah claro, ahora que yo quiero romper la cuarta pared no aparece el narrador, claaaro.

-¿Cómo obtuvo eso?-preguntó Peck.

-En el contrato de Luis estipula que tiene que darme todo lo que yo le pida que él cree.-dijo Chris-Asunto arreglado, y para hacer esto más justo.-le dio clic al botón cancelar, todos fueron rodeados por un aura negra, la cual le provoco dolor a ciertos presentes con habilidades especiales.

-A mí no me paso nada…-dijo una de las alumnas.

-Eso es porque tú eres normal.-contesto Chris.

-¡¿Por qué soy humano?!-gritó Manuel, que había parado de ser un triángulo.

-¿Y mis poderes imaginarios?-preguntó Luis.

-¿Por qué no puedo usar mi varita?-gritó Julie.

-¿Y mi poderes psíquicos?-gritó Diego.

-¡¿Por qué mi pene tiene solo dieciocho centímetros?!-se escandalizo Coyote e Isabel comenzó a gritar histérica, ese tamaño era demasiado pequeño para darle placer.

-¡¿Qué nos hiciste?!-gritó Luis escandalizado.

-Hago justicia viejo, no es justo que algunos tengan poderes especiales.-dijo Chris-No sería lo suficientemente divertido para mi.-comenzó a reír descontorladamente.

-¿Eso significa que tampoco me podre regenerar?-preguntó Bob Esponja.

-No.-declaro el anfitrión-Bien, ahora sí, antes de que los lectores se cansen, explciare las reglas, básicamente, ninguna, solamente tienen que hacer lo que yo les diga con sus parejas, en el primer desafío nos encontramos con que besaran a sus parejas, por supuesto después de que se les asigne, el segundo desafío será tener una cita romántica y la última será tener arrumacos en la cama.-dijo el presentador haciendo que a Coyote, Isabel y Amanda (la novia de Luis) se les formaran unas amplias sonrisas-Pero claro, ustedes no decidirán sus parejas, sino que lo hare yo.-dijo Chris-Para empezar preséntense a la audiencia, háganlo de una vez, tu chica ¿Estas ansiosa por participar?-preguntó a una estudiante que no había hablado hasta el momento.

-No lo sé, supongo que debemos presentarnos.-hablo una chica con el cabello rosa, largo y revuelto; con ojos color miel y un abrigo café que la abrigaba bastante bien-Soy Asky para los que no me conocen.-dijo a la cámara sonriendo inocentemente y llevándose un dedo a la boca.

-Y yo Kelly.-dijo otra chica pelinegra, con una sudadera rosa y un collar de perro en el cuello.. Con voz chillona.

-Y ya que en el capítulo pasado este hijo de puta ni se tomó las molestias de presentarme, me llamo Lázaro, pero quiero que me llamen Demon.-dijo un chico que vestía de negro y con voz grave, a pesar de ser un nene de catorce años.

-Todos me conocen, soy Julio, nerd, vivo en el sótano de Kevin Stoley y soy ilegal, como el resto de nosotros…. Ahh soy el Oc del escritor del fic.-dijo el susodicho también mirando a la cámara.

-Yo soy Luis, Luis Carlos, Luis Carlos Alarcon.-volvió a presentarse engreídamente el susodicho-Maestro de la imaginación.

-Mi nombre es Diego.-se presentó el susodicho-Pero prefiero el nombre del librero.-tenía el cabello castaño, un estomago que delataba muchos años de dieta en base de pizza y una mirada de desinterés al público.

-Yo soy Coyote y ella mi novia Isabel a la que le gusta desnudarse y…-comenzó el susodicho, pero la cámara giro rápidamente a otro Oc.

-¿Yo? Mi nombre no importa, solo díganme Jules, si quieren.-dijo un chico que vestía de negro y se tapaba el ojo derecho con un flequillo.

-Tienes que decir tu nombre.-le dijo el cámaras al sujeto.

-Kyle lo sabe.-dijo el chico mirando al susodicho.

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó Kyle y al ver que la cámara se le quedaba viendo se presentó-Kyle…Judio, pelirrojo, de Jersey y NO SOY GAY.-grito a las fanáticas del Style.

-Butters, esperó ganar en este concurso.-dijo el chico-Creo que la mayoría ya me conoce así que…-la cámara ni se molestó en continuar fijándolo y busco otro Oc.

-¿Yo?-preguntó una chica con el cabello revuelto y tan bajita que tuvieron que apuntar hacía abajo la cámara-Me dicen Peck, soy peruana y me gusta… ¿Palomas?-escucho el revoloteo de ciertos animales voladores-¡Palomas!-la chica derrumbo la cámara y salió corriendo a por las palomas.

-Soy Bob Esponja.-dijo el personaje famoso-Estoy listo, estoy listo.-anunció a la vez que giraba sobre sí mismo.

-¡Devuélveme mis poderes!-le gritaba un chico Español a Chris.

-Lo siento, reglas son reglas, y no toques.-dijo el presentador alejando su tacto del chico.

-¿Mínimo podrías devolverme mi forma de triángulo?-preguntó al presentador.

-Bueno, pero solo si me dejas en paz.-dijo Chris accediendo y presionando un botón en el control remoto, causando que donde antes estaba el chico ahora un triángulo de un solo ojo con un sombrero de copa y un moño negros.

-Mejor.-aseguró el chico y luego miro a la cámara-Hey, soy yo, su amigable vecino Bill y los destruiré a todos algún día.-dijo aunque ningún efecto sonó detrás de él-¿Pueden hacer que en la edición salga mi rostro entre llamas o algo así?

-Bien, es hora de anunciar las parejas.-dijo Chris emocionado.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-De nuevo, no será un fic constante, pero gracias al apoyo que mostraron en el primer cap, me siento dispuesto a volverlo un fic un poco más activo, aunque las tramas iran cambiando, a veces serán de dos o tres partes (como esta) u otras veces serán solo de una parte, pero bueno, espero que les gustara, sobre todo que se rieran cabrones, y las apariciones que les di :v Ahora sí, ¿Con quien creen que les emparejare? La respuesta es: "Soy tan maligno que ni lo verán venir" Bueno, algunos sí, son demasiado evidentes XD son 10 en total y de una vez lo dire: No me importa a quien ofenda, es más, mientras más ofendidos se sientan mejor :v**

 **La trama no tiene sentido, pero ¿Lo tenía antes? :v Realmente, solo es para hacer pasar un buen rato a los autores para reírnos de nosotros mismo, por lo menos yo de ustedes xD**

 **Dejen review con sus opiniones o ideas para futuros caps (o si quieren aparecer) eso sí, aparecer aquí les costara su dignidad, virginidad, alma e inteligencia, así que decidan bien :v**

 **Nos vemos en el sig cap, que será…algún día… Nos vemos xD**


	3. Las parejas

_**La Invasión de los Ocs**_

 **Capítulo 3 Las parejas**

-Bien, después de estos breves mensajes comerciales.-hablo Chris Mclean a la cámara-Hemos vuelto en el emocionante desenlace que dejamos el episodio pasado, donde pondríamos a diferentes Ocs…

-Self inserts.-interrumpió Diego Alucard-¿Por qué nadie conoce la diferencia entre Oc y Self insert?-preguntó aberrante.

-Yo te enseñare a self insertear si me vuelves a interrumpir.-le amenazó Chris Mclean quitando su blanca sonrisa durante un momento con una clara señal de amenaza, aunque al continuar volvió a su sonrisa-Como ustedes saben están siendo grabados, y van a ser emparejados con distintos "self insert".-miró con cierta rabia a Alucard.

-Pido una relación hétero.-Julio levantó la mano saltando, casi todos hicieron lo mismo.

-No.-contestó Chris-Lo lamento, yo no decidiré las parejas, sino esta máquina la cual, según este papel que tengo que leer o sino me dispara ese francotirador.-apuntó a un edificio cercano a la escuela-En fin, según este papel las parejas no están arregladas, para nada, serán escogidas, totalmente al azar y sin discriminar a nadie…pff que aburriiiiiido.-dijo el anfitrión mirándolo a todos.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo escojeras las parejas?-preguntó finalmente Luis Carlos emocionado.

-Con este nene.-dijo Chris mostrando su control remoto sacado de una pésima película de Adam Sandler y la cámara enfocó a uno de los pequeños botones, el cual decía "crack".

-Sigo sin sorprenderme, un fic con parejas crack...-bostezo Luis-Ahí me hablan cuando supere espectati…

-Pues yo sigo sin creer que me hayas metido en esto, aun cuando te dije textualmente, y cito "Si es otro de tus estúpidos planes, déjame fuera."-le dijo Alucard bastante enojado y empujándolo-Esto no parece dejarme fuera en lo absoluto.

-Tranquilo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-preguntó Luis Carlos mientras saludaba también a la cámara.

-Yo solo espero que no sea con algunos de ustedes, son demasiado aburridos.-comentó Julie como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Disculpa, señorita normalidad.-se vio claramente ofendido Bob Esponja.

-Pero antes entremos al gimnasio, quiero asegurarme que ninguno de ustedes escape.-dijo Chris mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Una vez que todos los presentes se trasladaron al gimnasio se posicionaron a mitad de la cancha, algunos mostrando indiferencia y otros como Kelly miedo a lo que iba a pasar.

-Les recuerdo que el primer reto trata sobre darle un beso rápido a sus parejas, dependiendo como lo den el besómetro les dará un calificado o descalificado.-informó Chris mostrando una maquina vieja que tenía una varilla que se movía en 180 grados, de un lado tenía un corazón y del otro una calavera.

-Este nene nunca ha aprobado una sola pareja canon, dudo que los apruebe a ustedes pedazos de basura inútiles.-el chef de total drama los intimidó.

-Bien, comencemos de una vez que tenemos un límite de palabras y no quiero dejar a ninguno sin su excartmien… Digo, pareja.-Chris se detuvo a media oración y lanzó una risotada-¿Quién quiere ser primero?

-Yo solo quiero acabar con esto.-dijo Jules totalmente aburrido, tanto así, que ni siquiera veía directamente al presentador, dio un par de pasos delante, colocándose justo en medio del escenario.

Chris acciono un botón provocando que en el tablero encima de Jules apareciera una espiral con varias zonas cuadriculares, en la primera se encontraba Luis Carlos, en la segunda la chica desconocida Asky, en la tercera una imagen de un cadáver….

-Espera ¿Necrofilia?-Luis saltó de su asiento-Claro, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-dijo tomando notas para su propio fic.

-Bien, comencemos.-dijo Chris desesperado por tantas distracciones dando click al botón play, la ruleta comenzó a girar, los rostros iban a tal velocidad que eran invisibles para el ojo humano, triangular y esponjil.

Finalmente, después de muchas vueltas y mareos por parte de los invitados la ruleta comenzó a detenerse, cosas, personajes y Ocs desagradables parecían detenerse frente a la ruleta de Jules, pero nada parecía inmutarle, o eso pensó…Hasta que la ruleta se detuvo.

-Debes estar bromeando.-Jules miró de hito a hito la imagen extendida de su "afortunada" pareja.

-¡Bob Esponja!-dijo el narrador animado-Vaya, esta unión alegrara un poco esa cara larga.-dijo Chris haciendo mofa a la primera pareja.

-Yo pido ser la chica.-dijo Bob Esponja dando bastantes vueltas, formando un remolino, y terminar con un vestido rosa, una peluca rubia y pinta labios azul coral.

Jules al inicio intento mostrar indiferencia, pero le era imposible no ver a la esponja sin darle asco…Por otro lado…Un millón de dólares era un millón de dólares, así que suspiro y rápidamente le dio un beso a la esponja marina en la boca.

-Veamos lo que dice el besómetro.-Chris apuntó a esa máquina, la cual movió su aguja desde la calavera hasta la mitad del recorrido-Eso me parece suficiente para mí. Felicidades a la nueva pareja, están aceptados, ¿Pueden sentarse en las bancas y no hacer nada mientras yo intento tener tomar toda la atención posible?

-Me parece perfecto.-dijo Jules escupiendo y aun limpiándose la boca-Vamos Bob.

Él y Bob Esponja pretendían sentarse y no hacer nada hasta el próximo desafío cuando llego repentinamente Don Cangrejo, el jefe de Bob, usando sus tenazas para llamar a su empelado.

-¿Qué ocurre señor?-preguntó Bob sin entender.

-Yo voy al baño, mis labios aun saben a esponja…-dijo Jules alejándose lo más posible de los personajes de esa caricatura.

-Bob, me entere que estas en una competencia por un millón de dólares.-dijo Don Cangrejo en tono confidencial, aunque no pudo evitar que sus ojos se convirtieran en el signo del dólar.

-Así es Don Cangrejo.-dijo Bob también emocionado-Es uno de parejas y me tocó con un chico…-dijo Bob rojo de las mejillas, lanzando una risita y llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿Un hombre? Cielos muchacho…-Don Cangrejo se llevó sus tenazas a los ojos-Estamos perdidos… Ya de por sí con las percebes eras el peor de los siete mares…Aunque…Si aprendes del cortejo humano masculino…Puede que…-Don Cangrejo tomó una tableta con adornos submarinos y se la entregó a Bob-Toma Bob Esponja.

-¿Qué es esto Don Cangrejo?-preguntó Bob mostrando que la tableta tenía abierta una lista con varios títulos raros.

-Son ahm…-Don Cangrejo comenzaba a sudar mientras se rasacaba la nuca-Algo así como guías de cortejo humano…-intentó remendar-Quiero que los leas todos y utilices esas técnicas con ese chico para que ganes el millón y me des tod…una parte como tu entrenador y aconsejante…Además si no ganas estarás despedido.-le dijo lo último amenazante.

-¡No lo defraudare capitán!-dijo Bob Esponja comenzando a leer-Ahm…Señor, dice advertencia yaoi…¿Debería parar?

-No Bob Esponja, a partir de ahora el yaoi será tu pastor.-le dijo Don Cangrejo como orden directa-Leerás cada cosa que contenga yaoi hasta que tus ojos sangren, y entonces, solo entonces, podrás conquistar al chico, si me fallas Bob Esponja yo estaré muy decepcionado, y no quieres verme decepcionado ¿O sí?-preguntó el cangrejo.

-No señor, yo jamás…-Bob comenzó a leer apresuradamente-Santos percebes…

-Cuida ese vocabulario frente a mi jovencito, ahora tengo que irme, solo me pagaron para esta escena.-dicho esto Don Cangrejo salió del salón.

Mientras tanto los ojos de Bob comenzaban a brillar por las lecturas reveladores que estaba teniendo.

-¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?-preguntó Chris al resto de los presentes.

-Yo.-dijo Butters-Antes de que se acaben las buenas opciones y me emparejen con otro hombre…Mis padres me castigarían.-comenzó a frotarse los nudillos, provocando que Peck se desmayara.

-Tranquilo campeón.-Chris acciono el botón, provocando que la ruleta girara a toda velocidad, el chico solo pedía que no fuera un hombre repetidas ocasiones, a su vez Peck cruzaba todos los dedos de sus manos y pies para ser ella la afortunada.

Todos se impactaron al ver al contendiente de Butters.

-Uhh, vaya, tu pareja es Yog Sothot, suertudo.-dijo Chris golpeando pícaramente el codo de Butters, el cual había perdido su mandíbula.

-¿Y tengo que darle un beso?-preguntó el chico intimidado e intentando salir de ahí-No sé, creo que me sal..-antes de terminar la frase de un portal con inscripciones absurdamente ridículas de describir, apareció un tentáculo amarillo pus lleno de ojos y garras, tomó a Butters por la cintura y se lo llevo a su dimensión de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Es el ojo que todo lo ve, no te ibas a escapar niño.-gritó Chris al portal antes de que este se cerrara-¿Besómetro?-la varilla no se movió ni un milímetro-Que sorpresa, descalificados.

-De hecho el ojo que todo lo ve es Nyarlathotep.-dijo Alucard mientras Bill afirmaba con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres cayarte alguna vez?-Chris comenzó a desesperar.

-¿Butters?-Peck comenzó a llorar internamente por haber perdido a su futuro novio, aunque él no lo supiera.

-Sigo yo.-dijo emocionado Luis-Si la suerte sigue así no me tocara con ninguno de estos.-se mofó del resto de Ocs.

Chris acciono la rueda giratoria, la cual incluía el dibujo de un tiburón y hasta una nube con forma de pedo…No pregunten como se ve un pedo.

-Genial, no me tocara nin…-Luis tuvo que tragarse sus palabras pues no le toco nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Coyote Smith-Por un carajo, todos menos él…

Coyote avanzó un par de pasos al frente acercándose a donde estaba Luis.

-¿Sabes? Yo recuerdo que tú me comenzaste a llamar Coyote y ahora nadie sabe cual es mi verdadero nombre.-dijo el chico con malicia-No lo tomes como venganza…Pero escuche por ahí que no te gusta que se cometan homosexualidades con tu figura.-dijo el tipo frotándose las palmas de la mano.

-Y así es como el cazador se convierte en presa.-dijo Luis Carlos a la cámara antes de salir corriendo y gritando.

-¡Oh no! ¡No escaparas!-gritó Coyote saltando rápidamente sobre Luis.

-Por favor, no, no, no, puedo hacer que aparezcan millones cuando recupere mis poderes imaginarios-le dijo Luis ya en el piso-, y te juro que si me besas me asegurare de destruirte cuando recupere los poderes.-le dijo Luis amenazante.

-La venganza es dulce.-Coyote no le importó y como quiero le dio un beso rápido a Luis Carlos.

-Woah, hacen linda pareja.-reía Chris-Pero no importa lo que diga yo, sino lo que diga el besómetro.

La barra de aquel aparato había alcanzado los ciento ochenta grados, demostrando que hasta entonces era la pareja favorita.

-Por un carajo.-Luis se levantó y comenzó a escupir saliva por todo el piso.

-Oh vamos, no ha sido tan malo.-aseguró Coyote sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Ha sido peor de lo que imagine! Esta me la pagaras.-le dijo Luis de malas ganas mientras acompañaban a Jules y Bob en las gradas.

-¿Quién sigue?-preguntó Chris ansioso, casi todos dieron un paso atrás, excepto Julie quien tomaba notas sobre una especie de animales llamados Garbatos, provocando que esta mirara confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-preguntó la chica levantando un momento la mirada de su cuaderno-Bueno.

Chris volvió a accionar el botón, haciendo que el marcador comenzara a girar rápidamente.

La ruleta dejo de girar y…

-¡Un cyndaquil!-informó Chris haciendo que al lado de la chica apareciera un pequeño animal con un hocico largo y en su espalda un montón de fuego.

-¿En dónde estoy?-preguntó Julie de repente cuando termino de anotar las cosas en su libreta-¡Oh cielos un pokemon!-la chica se emocionó-Te llamare Quemadito, te cuidare y seremos amigos.-la chica lo cargo y lo comenzó a abrazar.

-¿Pokefilia? Cielos, este fic es asqueroso.-dijo Alucard-Debo salirme de esta competencia cuanto antes.

-Suertuda.-dijo la chica Asky cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, Julie...-comenzó Chris algo paciente-Espera ¿Que tú no eres la representación femenina del chico que hace este fic?

-Sí.-contestó Julie.

-Cielos, debimos ponerlos como incesto…-se palmeo la cara Chris-En fin, da igual, tienes que besar al Cyndaquill…

-Quemadito.-corrigió Julie.

-…A Quemadito, si quieres avanzar en la siguiente ronda.

-No creo que ella quiera…-dijo Julio intentando proteger su dignidad.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero!-Julie se mostró bastante feliz dándole un beso en el pico/boca a Cyndaquill, los ojos de este se volvieron corazones y en el marcador apareció:

"Julie ha usado Atracción con quemadito. Quemadito está enamorado."

El besómetro volvió a orientarse hasta el máximo del corazón, amenazando con que la aguja se saliera de su zona. La chica y el pokemon fueron hacía sus respectivos asientos en las bancas mientras el resto se miraban con una expresión de asco en el rostro.

-Mh… ¿Por qué hay tantas parejas funcionando?-se quejó Chris-Se supone que esto debía ser asqueroso, ahora parece un simple show donde los concursantes se besan…Aburriiido.

-Podrías hacer que las siguientes partes del desafío tengan algún reto extra.-dijo chef antes de lanzar una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sí, sí, eso me gusta.-Chris comenzó a imaginarse las expectativas-Pero por ahora…-miro divertido al resto-Tenemos que continuar con las parejas, ¿Quién sigue?

-Más te vale que no sea hétero.-Asky dio un paso adelante, la chica parecía en realidad querer el reto, tenía una sonrisa algo extraño en el rostro y su cabello pelirrojo se revolvió más de lo que estaba antes.

-Me recuerda a Yuno de Mirai Nikki.-dijo Coyote babeando.

-No me insultes con esa Mary Sue.-dijo Asky enojada a la vez que la ruleta giraba rápidamente y se detenía-Genial, yuri.-la chica al ver la ganadora se relamió los labios.

-¡Kelly!-gritó Chris emocionado, por lo menos ya tenían Yuri y Yaoi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-gritó la chica pelinegra entre el grupo de Ocs.

-¿De que te quejas si eres fujoshi?-preguntó Jules reconociéndola.

-Pero…yo…Con una mujer…yiuhh…-la chica se estremeció.

-¿Verdad que no es lindo?-Luis también se quejó desde las gradas, tenía la cabeza recargada sobre su mano y parecía molesto.

-Bésense o pierdan el millón de dólares, de todas maneras nadie de los que leen esta historia las conoce.-dijo Chris malicioso-No como a mí.-lanzó su sonrisa y guiño el ojo a la cámara.

-Yo me nieg…-iba a decir Kelly comenzando a mostrar el dedo medio, pero fue tomada por Asky de los brazos, y abrazada fuertemente.

-Serás mía.-la sonrisa de Asky era tan sombría que todo el mundo se aterro.

-Definitivamente Yuno.-dijo Coyote aun emocionado.

Asky beso a Kelly como si la hubiera amado desde siempre, de una manera tan apasionante, que aunque la otra chica parecía llorar y deseaba no estar en aquel lugar, el besómetro le dio un aprobado.

-Puajh, puajh.-Kelly comenzó a limpiarse la boca rápidamente mientras era arrastrada a las gradas por Asky.

-Bien, ahora que ya tenemos esos estereotipos de anime, podemos seguir con parejas extrañas.-dijo Chris emocionado-Quiero que el siguiente sea el señorito "No son Ocs, son self inserts".-señaló con malicia.

-Pero si yo solo digo la verdad.-se defendió Diego-Supongo que da igual, no me rebajare a sus estándares de romanticismo barato, permaneceré alto, de una vez te digo que yo no besare a quien me pongas.

-Eso espero, no quiero aguantarte más rato.-Chris acciono el botón crack nuevamente y la ruleta comenzó a girar velozmente.

-Y el afortunado, así es, más yaoi.-dijo Chris a la audiencia fujoshi-¡Howie Lovecraft!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO?!-Alucard reacciono casi de inmediato antes de que un pequeño niño de diez años se formara al lado suyo.

-Un segundo, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-preguntó el pequeño niño-Estaba en mi querida Providence escribiendo relatos para asustar a los de grados menores y ahora me encuentro en un lugar hediondo rodeado de gente con coeficiente intelectual bajo por lo que veo.-el niño parecía mirar de uno a otro lado.

-Y para mejorar tienes que besar al señor critica.-dijo Chris apuntando a Alucard.

-Oh cielos, es Howie Lovecraft, no puedo creerlo.-Alucard comenzaba a dar mini saltos de puntitas-¡Ahhhhhh!-lanzó un grito más digno de una aficionada.

-Oh por el Dios en el cual deje de creer, ¿Me van a obligar a cometer actos somoditas con este tipejo?-preguntó Howie-Cielos, ni siquiera el ojo de Rammenoth podría contemplar tanta discordia.

-Cielos, este como un regalo de cumpleaños, no puedo creerlo.-Alucard se detuvo e intento tocar al niño para ver si era cierto.

-¿Qué hace usted? Oh señor mio.-Howie dio un paso hacía atrás-Yo no me rebajaría a tales estándares del romanticismo americano, y mucho menos con otro compañero del mismo género.

-¡Pero…!_Alcuard se abalanzaba, pero Howie era más rápido que él-Yo no quiero…-de nuevo intento tocarlo-Solo quiero ver que seas el verdader…-pero fue interrumpido.

-Tiempo.-Chris disfruto mientras Howie se desintegraba en los brazos de Diego.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-gritó el tipo-Estuve a punto de conocer al más grande maestro del horror.

-Que pena.-dijo Chris fingiendo que comenzaba a llorar-No, la verdad no me queda ni una gota dentro de mi ser.

-Ahh…Ni siquiera me dejaste besarlo.

-El niño no quería.-dijo Chris ya harto.

-Pero hubo varios que no habían querido y…-comenzó Diego, estaba molesto por el hecho de no haber podido conocer a Howie.

-No te quiero en este programa, fuera, estas más expulsado que aquella chica malvada que casi vuela mi isla.-le dijo Chris lazándole malvaviscos al rostro con una sonrisa cargada de odio-Nadie, y repito, N-A-D-I-E, me corrige.-lanzó más malvaviscos.

-Ahh, da igual, como quiera ya me puedo largar de este estúpido lugar.-dijo Alucard recuperando su compostura.

-No tan rápido.-Chris presiono el botón pausa y congelo a Alucard, luego presiono otro botón y el cuerpo del chico se transformó en luz celeste, la cual entró directamente por la punta del control remoto-Adoro esta cosa.-dijo Chris pegándose el control remoto a la cara y acariciándolo con la otra mano libre.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-gritó Julio.

-Lo guarde en el menú de opciones, ahora puedo usarlo a mi antojo, miren.-tomó el control remoto, presiono opciones (Apareciendo el menú enfrente del control como holograma), solo había disponible dos "Seleccionar todo/ Alucard", Chris accionó la segunda opción y después apareció una lista de cosas extrañas-Veamos, por ejemplo, mi maquillista.-dijo Chris accionando el botón dicho.

La luz celeste volvió a aparecer y de esta salió nuevamente Alucard, con una caja de maquillaje.

-Te veras di-vi-no cuando acabe contigo.-habló con acento gay el chico, causando traumas emocionales en los presentes, y posiblemente en el lector.

-¿Si perdemos estaremos a tu servicio hasta que esta mierda acabe?-preguntó Bill enojado.

-Por supuesto.-Chris se mostró alegre mientras dejaba que le echaran algo más de polvo a sus mejillas-Ya puedes volver al control.-Chris presiono cancelar y la luz celeste volvió a su control junto al cuerpo del chico-¿Quién sigue? Vamos, queremos perdedores.

-Iré yo.-dijo Peck resignada viendo que solo quedaban ella, Kyle, Isabel, Bill, Demon, Amanday Julio.

-Iniciemos.-Chris presiono nuevamente el botón crack y la ruleta comenzó a girar.

-Que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo.-dijo repetidas veces Demon, pues en el pasado ya le habían molestado varias veces con el hecho de que le gustaba Peck y que ambos eran novios, sobre todo el escritor de este fic que se ve forzado a reiterar que esta pareja es canon e invita a todos los presentes a ir a Twitter y poner #PeckxDemonIsCanon.

/5 minutos de tiempo real después/

Y gracias al espectador PeckxDemon ha sido no solo confirmado, sino que también es Trending Topic a nivel internacional en todos los países y…

-¡Ya basta!-gritaron todos los participantes de la historia por tales desviamientos, el narrador pide una disculpa… Mientras vuelve a lanzar otro Twit de la pareja.

-¡Grawp!-gritó Chris, provocando que al lado de Peck apareciera un gigante de cinco metros con una cabeza perfectamente redonda y ropas rudimentarias.

-¿Hermy?-preguntó el gigante destruyendo el techo, se notaba a leguas que ni siquiera hablaba el mismo idioma que los presentes.

-Ay mama, casi que prefiero a Demon…-dijo Peck provocando que sus lentes se cayeran.

-¡Pues yo a ti no!-gritó Lázaro.

-Bien Peck, tienes que besar a Grawp para pasar a la siguiente parte del desafío.-dictamino Chris.

-¿Hermy?-Grawp se agachó a donde estaba la chica-Hermy ¿Dónde Jagi?-exigió saber el gigante.

Peck durante un segundo se puso tan pálida que cago ladrillos, literalmente. Podía simplemente perder el desafío, pero eso significaba tener que aguantar las burlas de todos por el PeckxDemon y aparte perder un millón de dólares, que en soles peruanos era suficiente para comprar su patria, y utilizaría los otros novecientos noventa y nueve mil millones de soles para libros, libros y más libros. Luego de mirar a uno y otro lado se acercó a la cara de Grawp haciendo señas, como si quisiera que aquello fuera un secreto. El gigante le siguió el juego y cuando menos se lo espero Peck saltó y le dio un beso rápido en la boca, provocando que el gigante se levantara rápidamente destrozando aún más el techo.

-Veamos que dice el besómetro.-dijo Chris mientras Peck se limpiaba el cabello de la baba que tenía en la boca Grawp, este instrumento se quedó a mitad del recorrido-Aceptados.

Peck se sentó en las gradas mientras Grawp salía al exterior gritando repetidas veces "Jagi".

-Mh…Iré yo ahora.-dijo Bill sabiendo que no podía evitar que le tocara, por lo menos no mientras Chris tuviera el control.

-Buena decisión triangulo ¿Algo que tengas que decir antes de que te de tu pareja?-preguntó Chris.

-Sí, te odio.-dijo Bill bastante enojado.

-Lo sé, ¿No es genial?-dijo Chris a la vez que accionaba el botón y la ruleta giraba nuevamente-Y tu pareja será…¡Julio!

-¡POR UN CARAJO!-Bill cambió automáticamente a un color rojo y dar saltitos de ira en el piso, de haber tenido sus poderes hubiera matado al narrado…¿Espera qué?

-Sí, como dije, las parejas no están arregladas, solo mira todos los canons que hemos roto.-dijo Chris mientras de su frente se apartaba un punto láser rojo y podía respirar tranquilo.

-¡¿Justo?! ¡Mis bolas! ¡Prefiero ser encerrado a…!-fue interrumpido pues Julio saltó sobre él y rápidamente le dio un beso robado.

-Necesito el millón, si lo tengo al fin me podre librar de los Stoley y ser ciudadano americano.-dijo Julio con esperanzas.

-¡AHHHHHH!-Bill enojado cambio a un color rojo tan intenso que dañaba la vista solo verlo.

-Veamos que dice el besómetro.-Chris ignoró aquello poniéndose lentes solares y mirando a la maquina la cual casi termino su recorrido-Son aceptados.

-¡AHHHH!-Bill gritaba porque Julio lo estaba arrastrando-¡Por todos los poderes que me concedieron los más temibles demonios del inframundo…!-habló con una voz gruesa y espantosa.

-Silencio.-Chris presiono mute, provocando que Bill no pudiera hablar, este primero se volvió amarillo, pero al darse cuenta de aquel cambio volvió a un profundo color rojizo.

-¿Quién sigue?-preguntó Chris.

-Yo.-Isabel y Amanda saltaron ansiosas.

-Las pondré a las dos juntas.-dijo Chris-Se supone que debimos haber acabado hace un rato.

-Bien, lésbico.-dijo Isabel emocionada, la cual al igual que su novio no tenía el menor problema por aquellas relaciones, tomó a Amanda y comenzó a besarla profundamente. La otra no solo se dejó, sino que también comenzó a acariciar su escultural cuerpo con ambas manos.

-Woah, veamos que dice el besómetro.-apuntó Chris a la máquina, a la cual le había caído una parte del techo, gracias a Grawp, provocando que la maquina se desconectara y no se moviera en lo absoluto; aunque claro nadie se dio cuenta de eso-¿En serio? ¿Nada?-hasta Chris pareció sorprendido-Chef, verifica que no esté descompuesta.

El hombre con vestido le dio una patada a la maquina antes de rascarse la cabeza y negar con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, las reglas son reglas.-dijo Chris accionando el botón a la vez que Isabel y Amanda gritaban, pero ambas se transformaron en luz celeste, la cual regresó al control de Chris-Ya solo quedan dos.

-¡Isabel!-gritó Coyote preocupado, a la vez que Luis se acostaba más cómodo en la silla-¡También se llevaron a tu novia!

-Relajate, acabando el juego nos las van regresar.-dio Luis desestresándose.

-Me imagino con lo que me pondrán.-Kyle dio un paso hacía adelante enojado, no le agradaba aquel tipo, pero estaba seguro que podía aguantar a Cartman.

-Vaya, ¿Tan seguro estas?-Chris acciono el botón-Pues tu verdadera pareja será… ¡Twiligth Sparkle!-gritó Chris.

-Cielos ¿Cuántos crossover hay en solo este capitulo?-preguntó Kelly comenzando a rascarse la cabeza-Sigo sin entender porque accedí a esto.

Del cielo bajo un unicornio con alas, reposando en el piso de la cancha.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de criatura son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Vamos Kyle es toda tuya.-le dijo Chris sonriendo.

-Oh por Dios.-Kyle se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras lloraba-¡SÍ!-gritó lleno de alegría-Lo siento Bebe, pero al fin cumpliré mi sueño.-se acercó a la unicornio-Twiligth, sé que no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí, te he seguido durante todos los capítulos de My Little Pony, y…-Chris comenzó a mover la zapatilla mientras miraba molesto su reloj-¿Me dejarías darte un beso para seguir vivo y luego te explico todo?-preguntó Kyle emocionado.

-¿Seguir vivos? ¿Nos van a matar si no beso a esta bestia extraña…?-pregunto Twiligth, provocando que Chris asintiera-Bueno.

La pony y el chico se besaron sin mayor problema, provocando que Kyle saliera volando propulsado por su ushanka y llenando de corazoncitos todo el lugar.

-Veamos que dice el besómetro.-dijo Chris mostrando al dichoso aparato, el cual seguía sin funcionar-Oh, vaya, que pena, eliminados.

-¿Qué?-la pony se horrorizo-¿Qué significa eso?-le preguntó a Kyle que se había puesto pálido.

-Adiós.-Chris tomó su control remoto e hizo que ambos desaparecieran, volviéndolos luz pura que regresó al control-Y al final solo quedó uno.

-Yo…ahh…-Demon tenía miedo, pero al final de cuentas dio un par de pasos al centro de la habitación.

La ruleta giro por última vez, mostrando opciones restantes como: Barney, Gozdilla, Goofy, El pato Lucas, Hanibal, Dipper, Foxy, Ariel, etc, etc, etc. Pero se detuvo finalmente en…

-¡Ed!-dijo Chris a la vez que al lado de Demon aparecía un zombie en traje deportivo, con la mirada vacía y una banda en la cabeza, encima de su cuerpo aparecía "Press e to celebrate".

-Mhh…¿Qué pasaría si presiono "e"?-dijo Chris emocionado presionando eso en el botón.

-¡NO IMBECIL!-grito Demon aterrorizado antes de que las manos del zombie lo tomaran del cuello y cabeza, mordiéndolo en la yugular, sangrando en grandes proporciones.

-Mhh…Interesante.-dijo Chris volviendo a presionar "e" provocando que el zombie devorara más tenazmente a Demon, se le notaba bastante alegre.

Todos miraban horrorizados como el zombie devoraba al pequeño niño, arrancándole distintos pedazos de carne, inclusive el rostro, haciendo que este se quedara en musculo al rojo vivo.

-Sí…-Chris volvió a hablar-Esto no es un beso…Así que…Descalificados.-sin piedad alguna o llamar a una ambulancia los convirtió en ases de luces que volvieron hacia el control de Chris-Y eso es todo.

-¡Acabas de matar a Demon!-gritó Peck indignada.

-¡Hijo de puta!-gritó también Julio.

-Sí, ¿No es genial? Me hubiera gustado ver cómo era una relación con un zombie, pero bueno, de seguro su amigo ya volverá. Mientras tanto…-se escuchó el sonido de una campana-¿Cómo? ¿Ya agotamos nuestro tiempo al aire?-Chris se llevó un dedo al oído, escuchando mejor al productor del canal-Esta bien, está bien.-colgó mientras negaba con la cabeza-Y eso es todo por hoy.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!-gritó Bill encabronado-¡No quiero esperar tanto tiempo para tener que librarme de esta mierda!

-No me culpen a mi.-dijo Chris señalándose-Culpen al narrador por ser tan flojo y ya no tener ganas de seguir escribiendo lo que queda de historia…Lo cual calcula serán otros dos capítulos.-dijo sonriendo y luego volteo a la cámara-¿Sobrevivirá alguno de estos fulanitos? ¿Nos llegara alguna review con un critico molesto por tanta estupidez sin sentido, marys sues, garys stues y apoyó directo a Dipper va a Taco Bell? Si nos llega, por favor que sea cargado de insultos, por el resto ¿Sorprendidos por los resultados? ¡6 parejas, 2 desafíos! ¿Quién ganara?

"Descubran esto y más en el próximo episodio de… LA… INVASIÓN… DE LOS OCS.-gritó mientras la cámara se alejaba de la cancha, mostrando al final que el techo se venía abajo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Hasta el siguiente mes :v Nah, intentare acabar esto cuanto antes, esta interesante XD**

 **Para dejarlo claro, los crossovers son:**

 **Isla del Drama**

 **Bob Esponja**

 **El joven lovecraft**

 **Mitología lovecraftiana (Yog Sothot)**

 **Harry Potter (quinto libro/película)**

 **Pokemon Soul Silver**

 **El cliché de las yanderes**

 **My Little Pony**

 **Ben and Ed (videojuego)**

 **Este fic es más genial de lo que imagine que sería en un inicio, sinceramente no es mi mejor cap, no sé, no ando encendido con comedia ridícula. Aun así creo que quedo algo decente y un pelín más inteligente de lo normal XD**

 **Las parejas restantes (Con sus nombres en ff) son:**

 **Bob EsponjaxJules Engel**

 **LuisxCoyote**

 **JuliexQuemadito**

 **AsktyxKellyZelda100**

 **PequeniezxGrawp**

 **Jva98xBill Cipher 33**

 **Veten por su favorita y sobre todo, dejen review o tardare otro mes en actualizar :v Pero mientras más dejen menos tardare XD Lo veo justo. Gracias por leer, nos vemos, hasta luego.**


	4. Una tarde de citas

_**La Invasión de los Ocs**_

 **Capítulo 4 Una tarde de citas**

La sesión de besos había terminado para el grupo de protagonistas Ocs que continuaban por algún motivo en aquella producción de mierda que el sexy narrador había controlado para que ellos estuvieran.

-Oh carajo, hay que seguir en esta mierda.-se quejó el triángulo multi dimensional adolescente Bill Cipher al lado de con quien le habían emparejado.

-Oh vamos, por lo menos piensa que podemos ganar un millón de dólares, me podre librar de ese Kevin.-le reclamo su pareja de concurso siendo este Julio, no el escritor, sino el tipo esclavo de Kevin Stoley,

-¿Entiendes que con mis poderes puedo generar ese dinero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?-le reclamo el triangulo poniéndose verde.

-Oh, que gracioso eres.-el chico en vez de recapacitar y borrar la historia decidió que esta tomara el flujo argumental.

-Oh mierda, pudieron haberme dejado ir.-la referida Kelly se acercó intentando escapar.

-¡Un momento! ¿Ya volvimos? Vaya, este par de horas han parecido eternas.-comentó Chris Mclean recuperando el control de la audiencia-La última vez en este hermoso fan fic…

-¿Cuánto a que solo lo dice porque aparece él?-preguntó Coyote a Luis Carlos de manera bromista.

-Los campistas, es decir víctimas, tuvieron que darse, besitos, se quieren, son novios.-canturreó Chris juntando sus dos manos cerradas de manera melosa-Ejem…-se recomportó-Tuvieron que besarse mutuamente para pasar la prueba eliminatoria si eran compatibles con sus parejas.-dijo mostrando en una pantalla el romántico y apasionado beso robado de Luis y Coyote-Y otras que no funcionan.-mostró en la pantalla el patético intentó de besuqueo entre Diego y Howie Lovecraft-Pero hoy, pasaremos a la siguiente base, y no, no estoy hablando de sexo…-se escucha un suspiro de frustración por parte de la audiencia-¿Qué esperaban degenerados? ¿Qué nos quedáramos sin lo más fuerte de todo antes del final?-chasqueó la cabeza de uno a otro lado-Pensé que los lectores eran más inteligentes.

-¿No te basta con insultarnos y ridiculizarnos en esta versión de mierda? Sino que también tienes que burlarte de nuestras contra partes reales, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Peck enojada con los brazos cruzados en la mano izquierda de su amado.

-Exacto.-Chris sonrío con fuerza extra antes de presionar un botón en el control remoto que mágicamente, sí mágicamente, el narrador tiene flojera de pensar en una mejor idea; los tele-transportó a un restaurante.

Los restantes del grupo C en la preparatoria de South Park eran nada más y nada menos que seis, Bob Esponja y Jules Engel; seguidos por Luis Carlos Alarcón y Coyote Smith; no sabemos porque Julie Lovegood que tenía de pareja un cyndaquill llamado Quemadito de novio; así como Asky y Kelly como la pareja lesbiana; Peck Neilz y Grawpie de penúltimos en posición y finalmente Julio y Bill Cipher.

-Bien, bien, este desafío será rápido.-comentó Chris alegre-Lo que haremos será sencillo.-contestó viendo la cara de resignación del resto-Es enserio, solo tendrán que tener una cita con su pareja, en las tazas locas.-explicó mostrando ese juego.

-¿Esto es degenerado? Para tu nivel pensé que iba a ser algo peor.-expresó Luis Carlos.

-¡CALLATE!-todos los demás presentes le gritaron, él había sido quien había llamado a Chris y ya estaban muy cabreados con él.

-¿Sabes qué Luis? Tienes razón, ¿Por qué no les habré informado que tienen un límite de tiempo, que si vomitan pierden y que habrá robots asesinos que intentaran acabar con sus patéticas existencias?-preguntó Chris llevándose una mano a la boca-Oh sí, porque entonces las sorpresas no serían divertidas.

-¿Robots qué?-preguntó Julie.

-Exacto, eso y muchas más sorpresas encontraran, pero como siempre, iremos por turnos.-dijo presionando el botón de su control remoto y haciendo que Jules y Bob Esponja quedaran atrapados en una taza loca-Ustedes fueron los primeros en darse besitos, son los primeros que quiero mata…Digo, digo, los primeros que quiero ver como se desploman sus sueños y esperanzas.-sonrió con extrema malicia.

-Bah, esto no puede ser peor.-Jules tomó su cuchillo y el de Bob para evitar que cuando la taza comenzara a girar estos fueran a dar sobre su pecho.

En el interior del juego mecánico ambos estaban separados por la mesa y la esponja parecía entretenida leyendo algo en sus piernas.

-¿Cuándo iniciara esto?-se preguntó Jules viendo desconfiado todo el lugar y quitándose la maraña de cabello de un ojo-Y tú esponja, ¿Qué lees?

Desde una cabina donde el resto se encontraban viendo aquel espectáculo Chris casqueo la lengua nuevamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Kelly preocupada, tratando de quitarse a Asky de encima-Lo está haciendo bastante bien.

-Ese es el problema, todo está demasiado tranquilo.-mostró Chris un berrinche de niño pequeño.

De vuelta en las tazas locas, Jules en realidad no estaba intentando nada para que la cita fuera agradable mientras llegaba la comida, realmente no tenía interés en mostrarse romántico con una esponja de cocina.

-¿Qué lees?-preguntó ya aburrido el chico Jules a la Esponja.

-Yo ah…-Bob Esponja se mordió su labio inferior-Yo…Eh…Luces esplendido.

Jules se sorprendió por la actitud de la esponja, si mal no recordaba esta generalmente no solía tener interés romántico en nadie, por lo cual esperaba perder con ganas. Pero la esponja parecía rehusarse a perder.

-¿Sabes que tu show apesta?-preguntó Jules enojado.

-Ohw, el uke intenta hacerme enojar.-dijo la esponja haciendo que Jules abriera los ojos de par en par.

-¿Uke? ¿Cómo sabes si quiera del yaoi?-preguntó Jules consternado por la actitud de Bob Esponja.

-Tengo mis fuentes.-Bob cerró el manga yaoi que se encontraba leyendo a la vez que la comida aparecía frente a ellos.

No era una comida agradable, para la Esponja le tocaba un pescado crudo partido en dos y mostrando los órganos vitales que seguían en movimiento…O eso creyó, pues en realidad eran gusanos parasitarios los que se movían en el interior del hediondo pescado. Para el uke, ósea Jules, le tocaba una mosca partida en rebanadas como si fuera una especie de pavo o pollo, era de un tamaño mayor a veinte centímetros y su sangre era de un color café putrefacto, sus órganos internos expulsaban más de aquella sustancia junto a su boca en trompa que expulsaba saliva verde.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.-dijo Jules.

-Ah, ah, ah, si lo haces pierdes automáticamente, así que si vas a vomitar HAZLO.-dijo Chris ansioso-O si quieren ganar este desafío, solamente coman.

Al mismo tiempo las tazas comenzaron a girar, empapando a Jules con la sangre de la mosca, haciendo que aquello apestara. En el caso de la Esponja varios gusanos cayeron directamente en sus ojos, causando que esta gritara por el dolor de tener en sus órganos vitales aquellos parásitos putrefactos y moviéndose en su superficie ocular.

-Esto es vomitivo.-expresó Peck viendo aquella escena y remarcando cada palabra con mucha acentuación.

-Especialidad del Chef Master.-expresó Chris orgulloso de la cocina de su amigo afro americano.

-¡No perderé!-gritó Bob Esponja con todas sus fuerzas de voluntad-No lo decepcionare Don Cangrejo.

-¿Qué?-Jules se asustó por esa afirmación-Rápido vómito, sal de mí, sal de mí…-se golpeó un par de veces el estómago.

-¡AHH!-el gritó de Bob Esponja era de determinación, abrió su boca de manera circular y sin mirar directamente tomó el plato y trago el pescado con los gusanos, no mastico, no hizo nada, solo espero a que este llegara a su estómago y liberara las lombrices en su interior.

-¡Puta madre!-Jules se llevó las manos a la boca a punto de vomitar.

-¡No lo harás!-Bob Esponja no se rindió y puso su boca en la misma posición que antes, llevándose la mosca gigante a su boca.

Antes de que Chris pudiera descalificarlos, sus dientes comenzaron a girar en su boca triturando los restos del insecto muerto en su interior formando un líquido marrón en su interior con partes de insecto.

El vómito estaba al borde del mareado y asqueado Jules, cuando Bob se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, y le dio un beso a Jules introduciendo el alimento en su interior de forma líquida. El torrente de cadáver de mosca pasó por Jules al mismo tiempo que su vomito empujaba por salir, aunque claro al ser líquido de la mosca mayor en cantidad empujo sus fluidos hacía el interior del chico pelinegro, que tenía los ojos suplicantes bien abiertos y mostrando lo que el horror significaba.

El sabor era amargo y fuerte, de una textura espesa y con grumos. Sentía las partes aun solidas rasgar su garganta y pudo haber jurado que los órganos daban un asco peor que estas. Finalmente, la esponja termino de vaciar el contenido del plato en el interior de su nuevo amado.

-¿Puedo vomitar?-preguntó Coyote.

-Pruaaah…-sin esperar respuesta Chris lo hizo, provocando que todos miraran a su lado y vomitaran incondicionalmente.

-Bah, tendré que limpiarlo.-el Chef musculoso y militar tomó un trapeador sucio y viejo.

Pasaron casi dos minutos en los cuales todo el mundo trataba de calmarse, cuando eso sucedió Chris presiono el botón regresando a Jules y la Esponja a la cabina de control.

-Bien, bien, lo hicieron bien.-tuvo que felicitar el conductor de malas ganas-Por desgracia, yo quería eliminar a alguien.

-Gracias.-habló Bob Esponja a la vez que un gas verde salía de su boca-Oh cielos, apesto de nuevo.

-¡Dentífrico!-gritó el conductor de programas teniendo el placer de oler-Y alguna operación, esos gusanos pueden acabar contigo.

-Por mi bien, siento que no podre comer nada en mil años.-expresó Jules con el rostro verde y los ojos dándole vueltas.

-Siento cosquillitas en mi barriguita.-la esponja se sentó adolorida en su abdomen.

-Sí, esas cosquillitas son decenas de lombrices internándose en tus órganos y…-iba a decir Chef, pero este fue detenido por Chris.

-Bien, vamos a la segunda pareja, conformada por Kelly y Asky.-dijo el conductor presionando el botón y haciendo que ambas chicas aparecieran en el vagón de una montaña rusa.

Asky veía con picardía a su nueva novia, a la vez que la chica Kelly intentaba zafarse del vagón.

-Mismas reglas, devoren sus alimentos, sean románticas y si pierden despídanse del millón…Y posiblemente su realidad.-expresó mostrando el control con el cual había borrado al resto de los participantes perdedores.

Las chicas estaban una de un lado de la otra y miraban atentamente para ver que clase de basura les iba a tocar, aunque Asky sostenía con fuerza cargada la mano de su novia Kelly.

-Que no soy su novia.-le dijo Kelly al narrador…Claro, lo que digan.

Frente a ellas apareció un único platillo, el cual era una montaña de basura putrefacta y lista para poder servirles. Dentro de esta lograron ver algunas cuantas joyas como pañales usados y cascaras de plátano tan negras como las manzanas roídas y masticadas. Las dos chicas tragaron en seco.

-¿Debemos de comer eso mientras esta la montaña rusa activa?-preguntó aterrada Kelly-¿Puedo rendirme?

-No, nuestro amor perdurara, junto a mi millón de dólares.-contestó Asky decidida viendo su nuevo alimento-Bah, sencillo.-tomó una cuchara y trató de llevársela a la boca, pero al final termino pellizcando a su novia y dándole la cucharada de comida-Come bebita.-dijo en tonó juguetón.

Kelly abrió los ojos de par en par por el horrible sabor de la textura de los desperdicios en su boca.

-Buah…-termino tragando en un estado enfermizo.

La montaña rusa comenzó a funcionar y moverse hacia adelante lentamente. Durante ese periodo Asky aprovechó tomando directamente con sus puños toda la basura que podía y dársela de comer a su novia por la fuera. Le pellizcaba a Kelly la nariz para que esta respirara por la boca y finalmente le pudieran meter la comida por esta zona.

Subían sin ninguna prisa a una altura bastante elevada, pasaron incluso por una nube y lograron visualizar un satélite en su órbita espacial.. Se quedaron ambas durante un momento sin oxígeno cuando la bajada comenzó.

Bajaban en vertical por la montaña rusa rompiendo la barrera del sonido y de paso abriendo sus bocas en un grito inaudible y provocando que la basura entrara por estas, además de por sus rostros, Asky fue la que trago el pañal sucio.

La velocidad de la montaña rusa era tanta que durante un momento viajaron a través del tiempo, encontrándose con otros viajeros del tiempo; como una cabina de teléfono, un niño y un perro con lentes; un dinosaurio morado, Albert Einstein, entre otros tantos. Una vez terminada la epifanía dieron contra el suelo. Ambas chicas tenían el cabello hecho hacía atrás y desacomodado, sus bocas estaban de un color marrón por la comida que habían tenido que tragar.

Kelly regurgito preparándose para vomitar, cuando lo iba a hacer Asky la tomo y le robo un beso para tragar el vómito de la chica. La pelinegra vomitaba ya más por instinto que por verdaderamente sentir algo. Asky esperó hasta que la chica terminara de vomitar para quitarle sus labios y tener en su boca todo ese vomito acumulado.

-Supongo que pasa…-estaba hablando Chris.

-¡Yeih!-festejó Asky, cometiendo el error de que aún no había tragado el vómito, y este salió de su boca cubriéndola a ella.

-Supongo que pasaran entre las eliminadas.-se corrigió Chris viendo esa sustancia totalmente complacido.

-¡Puta madre!-gritó Asky ya enojada y terminando de expulsar el vómito que quedaba de su novia-¡Bien! Nos iremos juntas!-abrazó a Kelly.

-No, no lo harán-Chris Mclean sonrió maliciosamente y presiono el botón de cancelar provocando que Kelly se volviera una luz celeste y se fuera directamente al control remoto en cuestión.

-¡Hijo de puta!-gritó Asky expulsando el resto de vómito y antes de que su piel se volviera celeste y le ocurriera lo mismo que a su novia.

Desde la cabina Chris reía con malicia mientras acariciaba el control remoto y le hacía…cosquillas al mismo, como si de un padre cariñoso con un bebe se tratase.

-Tu harás feliz a papi.-le dijo en un susurro feliz.

-Carajo, cada vez estamos perdiendo a más amigos.-dijo enojándose Julio.

-Cada vez quedamos menos, eso es cierto.-tuvo que concordar Peck.

-Mi estomago.-Jules estaba adolorido.

-Yo creo que no debemos culpar a Luis.-dijo Coyote defendiendo al novio que tenía en ese programa.

-Cyndaquill.-habló el Pokemon en su idioma.

-¡Hey no me mires así criatura de ojos chinos!-le reclamó Luis.

-No le grites a mi Quemadito.-Julie abrazó a su Pokemon y lo cargo entre sus brazos-Quien es un quemadito bonito, ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?-preguntó acercando su nariz contra la del pokemon sonrojado.

-Esa chica me preocupa, y mucho.-dijo Chris perturbado-Así que son los indicados para participar en la siguiente ronda.-utilizó el control remoto antes de susurrar-Así tendré que soportarlos menos tiempo.

Julie y Quemadito de repente se encontraron en una habitación tétrica y oscura con sombras de diferentes criaturas listas al ataque para matar a los subordinados del bien. Formas que espantarían al más vil de los viles, con capacidades inigualables de terror y que los estremecieron a ambos de pies a cabeza.

Estaban sentados dentro de la corteza de un tronco muerto y mal formado con severas mutilaciones, un fluido apestoso escurría desde abajo movilizándolos en la penumbra.

-Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, es por quien estas aquí.-cantaban unas terribles y amorfas criaturas de un tamaño menor al de un infante con rostros desfigurados en sonrisas expuestas y llenas de maldad, piel naranja anti natural y cabello verde; todo eso de golpe cuando la luz fue encendida.

-¡Abrázame Quemadito!-le rogó Julie a su mascota adorable.

-Cynda, Cyndaquill.-el pokemon también abrazó a su nueva entrenadora, de la cual estaba enamorado por el beso robado previamente.

-Tranquilos niños, es solo el tronco acuático.-explicó Chris por los altavoces que había esparcidos por el recinto

-¿Lo oíste Quemadito salva…?-comenzó Julie a festejar antes de ver a su animal temblar aun más-Oh bueno, no te pasa nada si estas en un tronco acuati…-iba a decir antes de que fuera interrumpida.

-Los Pokemon tipo fuego se debilitan y/o mueren si se exponen el suficiente tiempo bajo el agua.-explicó Chris fascinado.

De nuevo el pokemon y la humana se abrazaron en una muestra de horror viendo el agua debajo suya. Frente a ellos aparecieron sus comidas, para Julie un vaso de mantequilla podrida y verde derretida. Para Quemadito un vaso de agua pura y dura.

-Eres un monstruo.-le dijo Julie a una figura de Chris entre llantos y abrazando a Quemadito mientras lloraba-Oh bueno.-le abrió su boca en forma de pico al Cyndaquill-¡Toma el agua puto Pokemon de mierda!

-Cynda, cynda…-el pokemon se negaba a hacerlo, pero la atracción de Julie continuaba teniendo efecto, por lo cual el animal termino saliéndole unos corazoncitos de los ojos y se tomó el agua placenteramente, tentando contra su vida.

Fue entonces cuando Julie tomó su vaso, tal vez sin darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de caer por una catarata de agua.

-Lo hare por ti, por ser tan fuerte con el agua.-la muchacha nuevamente frotó su nariz contra la del pokemon-Una, dos y ….¡AHHHHH!-gritó cuando finalmente cayeron soltando el vaso de mantequilla que se quedó flotando en el aire por…Logica de caricaturas.

-Esto no es una caricatura.-dijiste como espectador, pero a mi como narrador no me importa tu opinión.

El tronco de madera cayó a mayor velocidad, provocando que la chica y el pokemon terminaron nadando sobre el nivel del agua.

-Ups, perdieron la comida, descalificados, JA, ya no tendré que soportar a esta loca hablando de…-decía alegremente.

-Ah, te falle Quemadito.-la chica lanzó un sollozó al aire antes de que el cliché número treintaisiete fuera activado y el vaso de mantequilla intacto le cayera en la boca, causando que ella solo tragara en seco, incluido el vidrio.

-¡Necesito un café!-gritó Chris desesperado, provocando que una asistente entrara.

-¿Esteicy? ¡Traidora!-le dijo Luis ofendido por el hecho de que la chica referida, también autora y estudiante del C fuera la que le sirviera café al más que obvio villano.

-Tenía que aparecer de alguna manera, y no quieres imaginar como esta Blue…-la chica rodó los ojos esperando no terminar en el lugar de su otra amiga, era castaña y algo alta para su edad de dieciséis, vestía una camiseta de botones rojos y short café, uniforme de Chris.

Chris tomó el café que le había dado la chica y lo escupió sobre el colombiano por haberse robado la escena y para poner una escena dramática y de sorpresa.

-¿Aquello era necesario?-preguntó Peck.

-Totalmente, bueno, me sorprende, en fin, supongo que un trato es un trato, ella comió esa basura.-se quejó Chris presionando un botón de su control remoto y trayendo a Julie y Quemadito de vuelta.

-¡Lo hicimos!-la chica abrazo a su pokemon antes de que este comenzara a brillar-¿Qué le hiciste?-preguntó molesta Julie.

-Nada, pero si explota serás eliminada por no tener compañero.-explicó Chris con malicia.

Quemadito se fundió con la luz del lugar, provocando que su figura cambiara, se volviera una nueva figura, el fuego de su espalda desapareció, pero en cambio reaparecieron las llamas en su cabeza nueva achatada y en su cola. Había estirado al grado de más que parecer una criatura que se pudiera cargar era como un perro de buen tamaño.

El celular de Julie vibró, la chica lo sacó y un mensaje apareció en este: "Quemadito ha evolucionado a Quilava."

-¡AHHHHH!-gritó Julie de la emoción.

-Seguramente el haber caído por la cascada y superar sus miedos lo hizo evolucionar en su nueva forma más avan…-explicaba Luis.

-Gracias capitán obvio.-espetó Bill quejándose de aquella exposición.

-Oh, diablos, yo enserio quería que el Pokemon explotara.-se decepcionó Chris por la falta de vísceras en la decoración de las paredes-Lastima, pero está bien, pasaron a la siguiente prueba.

-¿Ahora de quien será el turno de seguir con estas pruebas que nos hacen sufrir como mil demonios y destro…?-decía Luis emocionado.

-¡Cielos! ¿Es que tú no puedes dejar de ser redundante y tienes que explayarte en tus diálogos?-preguntó Chris enojado de que le quitaran protagonismo.

-Pero… ¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Luis rascándose la cabeza.

-Tú y tu noviecito siguen.-dijo Chris presionando un botón en su control remoto mágico que hace mil cosas.

Luis y Coyote fueron puestos uno enfrente del otro, tenían una mesa que los apretujaba los estómagos. La única cosa es que estaban dentro de lo que parecía ser una cabina con rejas por la parte superior y por fuera cubría una esfera de cristal.

-Bueno, creo que nos tocara la rueda de la fortuna, oh que aburrido.-dijo Luis bastante confiado.

-Oh Luis, eso sería bueno, si es que estuvieran en ese juego, pero no, están, este se llama Martillo, creo que así se llama.-dijo Chris.

-¿El de la campana hasta arriba?-preguntó inocentemente Coyote.

-No, jejeje.-rio pacientemente-No.-dijo ya seriamente y algo molesto-Ya sabes el que da vueltas y vueltas sobre el eje central en diagonal, poniéndolos de cabeza.

-Espera, nuestra comida no nos ha sido entregada.-dijo Luis.

-Tienen una mesa.-dijo Chris-Aunque ese es su único sostén para no botar por toda la cabina…-sonrió maliciosamente.

-Espera, ¿Qué?-Luis se asustó-¿Cómo vamos a comer una mesa mientras damos vueltas?

-Ingéniatelas, "Maestro de la Imaginación".-le retó Chris-Tienen cinco minutos.-contestó Chris iniciando el juego mecánico.

Al inicio el juego solo comenzó a movilizarse hacía el lado de Luis provocando que su estómago fuera aplastado por el hecho de que la gravedad hacía que su cuerpo se moviera en dirección de Coyote, el susodicho en cambio sintió un peso fuera mientras se recargaba esperando el giro.

Cuando llegaron a la parte más altas agradecieron no ser mujeres, en caso contrario toda su cabellera se hubiera vuelto en su contra. Finalmente, el juego mecánico bajo e hizo que a Coyote le cayera duro la mesa de una manera increíblemente dolorosa.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-habló Luis en la caída tratando de respirar-¿Qué es este sentimiento?

-Es dolor humano, no tienes tus poderes imaginarios-le recordó Coyote-Golpea la mesa.-una vez estuvieron en la parte baja Coyote pudo respiró y comenzó a seguir su propio consejo dándole golpes con el puño cerrado para romper la tabla de madera, una vez llegaron a la parte alta le toco iniciar a Luis a la vez que el diafragma de Coyote era lanzado contra la mesa.

Las vueltas duraban como veinte segundos cada una, por lo que los ataques de ambos no eran mayores a cinco o seis segundos cada uno. Por lo cual les tomó casi un minuto hasta que con un golpe de rabia Luis agrieto la misma madera. El golpe de gravedad dio nuevamente contra el susodicho, pero este continúo golpeando a pesar de que su estómago estaba comenzando a rajarse, por estar siendo el único punto de soporte de su cuerpo ante la fuerza de gravedad que le indicaba dar duro contra Coyote. Y ambos golpearon al mismo tiempo la parte agrietada.

La mesa se partió en dos maderas, justo en horizontal de la perspectiva de ambos, el único problema era que…

-¡Puta madre!-gritó Luis mientras la madera se iba a su pecho y caía encima de Coyote.

-Hola Luis.-saludó el susodicho antes de que la gravedad los tirara a los dos hacía arriba de la bola, provocando que sus asientos fueran la parte superior y el cristal la inferior-Ahora viene lo bueno…-se atrevió a bromear un poco el chico con un jersey de Coyote.

Como ambos estaban pegados del lado donde había iniciado Luis les costó comenzar a morder las dos mitades de la mesa. Primero fueron a los bordes masticando el barniz, pero como salieron disparados las tablas se partieron en sus bocas cerradas, astillando a los chicos que al tratar de gritar comenzaron a atragantarse con los pedazos de madera.

-Tendremos que hacerlo así, la madera es demasiada gruesa para partirla con nuestras encías.-dijo Luis una vez estaban en la parte inferior y con sus labios sangrando por las astillas que se había ganado.

A pesar del dolor ambos se llevaron las maderas a la boca y esperaron del lado contrario a donde la rueda estaba girando, con la fuerza del empuje la madera era rota con sus mandíbulas y del grito de dolor ambos tragaban pedazo por pedazo.

-Esos malditos locos lo están haciendo.-dijo Chris con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendido-Enserio lo están haciendo.-ahora dijo enojado.

-Tienes que admitir que no lo hacen nada mal.-habló Peck.

-Eres la siguiente.-le amenazó Luis por aquella interrupción en un momento tan vital para él-Es más, necesito otro café. ¡Asistente! No te pagamos para que no me des café instantáneamente apenas lo desee.

-No me pagan.-se quejó Esteicy.

-Estas apareciendo en el fic, ¿No?-le preguntó rudamente Chris.

-Su late.-la referida tomó la cafetera de Tweek y lo vació en una taza antes de continuar leyendo un comic de Marvel.

Chris tomó el café e intentó escupirlo pero en lo que aquello había pasado Luis y Coyote ya casi terminaban con los pedazos de madera, así como con sus vidas. Coyote tenía los ojos cerrados y con astillas que atravesaban sus parpados, así como una boca que parecía a punto de reventar, en el caso de Luis le faltaban varios dientes y su pecho estaba rasgado por la madera rota, así como su boca llena de astillas que se clavaban en las encías.

Finalmente llegaron al último pedazo que comieron ambos brindando, el juego termino su jerga junto a ellos sus bocados.

-Lo hicieron.-Chris tomó el control y los tele transporto de vuelta a la cabina-Estos lunáticos verdaderamente lo hicieron.

-¿Saben que pudieron haberse rendido y no haber sufrido nada de dolor?-les preguntó Bill con superioridad.

-Eh gofa eh onog.-le escupió Luis.

-Sí, antes de hablar necesitaran un par de puntos, pero a fin de cuentas pasaron la prueba jeje.-dijo Chris riendo-No, enserio, necesitan operación, Chef llévalos a la enfermería.

-Todo yo, Chef esto, Chef lo otro…-habló el susodicho bastante molesto y susurrando para si mismo.

-En fin, los que siguen, y chica, una promesa es una promesa.-al presionar un botón Peck y Grawp pasaron a una habitación donde la chica estaba en la mano de su amado gigante y en lo alto de lo que parecía la altura de un edificio.

-Fuera las referencias al rey Kong.-dijo Peck reconociendo la escena y viendo unas avionetas venir-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?-fue entonces cuando vio las correas que sujetaban a Grawp, era un juego mecánico más alto de lo que jamás hubiese visto.

Era tan alto que estaba segura que en la luna tenían la otra estación, puesto que Chris se las ingenió para alterar el espacio y el tiempo para que la luna se quedara yuxtapuesta con el Sol y formaran un eclipse solar perpetuo donde la luna no se movía. Por cierto, hace rato que no rompíamos la cuarta pared, gracias por no notarlo.

-No me sé el nombre de esta.-habló Chris desde un comunicador a Peck, pues el gigante no le entendería-Pero lo llamaremos el juego que sube y baja.

-¿Es ese donde están en unos asientos y nos suben a gran velocidad?-preguntó asustada Peck.

-Exacto.-contestó Chris.

-¡¿Y porque putas no estoy con un puñetero arnés?!-gritó desesperada Peck tratando de soltarse de la mano de Grawp.

-Porque me interrumpiste, dos veces.-le dijo Chris con una sonrisa molesta y vengativa-Eso es imperdonable.

-Pero…¿Qué vamos a comer?-preguntó asustada la chica.

-Me alegra que me lo preguntes, tu, tu propio vomito.-hizo que en la mano de ella le saliera una bolsa para vomitar-Tu novio solo tendrá la tarea de sujetarte, si te suelta, pierden.

-¡¿Y cómo carajos le diré que no me suelte?!

-No lo sé, no es como si tu vida dependiera de eso…Ups, espera, de hecho sí depende de eso.-habló con malicia cargada.

-Hermy…-el gigante la agitó de uno a otro lado en su mano.

-Mientras más rápido vomites, mejor.-se dijo a su sí misma y luego miró al gigantón-¡Yo no Hermy! ¡Yo Pecky!

-¿Pecky?-preguntó el gigante.

-Santa cachucha, me entendió.-se dijo a si misma Peck-Sí Grawp, yo Pecky, no me suelteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…-intentó continuar hablando pero fue como si la gravedad la aplastara, bueno en realidad era su peso al mismo tiempo que la maquina era activada y ambos eran lanzados hacía la luna por el juego que sube a los susodichos hasta lo más alto. Por la distancia se encontraron con la estructura de la montaña rusa que habían usado antes las chicas eliminadas.

Peck por la presión de la gravedad termino echándose hacía atrás y Grawp cerró su puño en llamas por salir a la estratosfera. El dolor era similar a como si un automóvil fuera doblado por la uña de un pie.

Pasaron una nave extraterrestre rápidamente, entre otras tantas cosas que terminaron con la superficie lunar. Peck en aquel momento respiraba el aire de la bolsa que le había mandado Chris, exhalaba e inhalaba solo cuando era necesario, porque no tenía más oxigeno que el guardado en la bolsa.

Durante casi veinte segundos la maquina quedó en la superficie lunar con Grawp casi muerte y una Peck en un similar estado, cuando de la nada la maquinaria se rompió y los sujetadores de la maquinaria se carbonizaron, causando que esta comenzara a bajar sin control alguno sobre la superficie terrestre.

-Uh, viene rápido.-señaló preocupado Chris antes de sonreír-Bien, teleportame a un bunker contra meteoritos preciosura.-dijo al control, pero antes de presionar el botón.

-¡Espera! ¡Llévame contigo!-le dijo Chef.

-No, tu cuida a los futuros cada…A los niños.-dijo Chris con una falsa sonrisa antes de que se despidiera de su amigo y se tele transportara.

-¿El hijo de puta nos abandono?-preguntó Jules-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-No tenemos poderes, y Luis y Coyote están jodidos.-señaló Bill Cipher.

-Debemos poder hacer algo…-expresó Julio.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo me largo al sotano.-dijo Chef saliendo por la puerta-Espero no les importe que cierre desde fuera.-agrego con tono maligno para que ellos no salieran de la habitación.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Jules.

Bob Esponja ignoró los gusanos que se movían en su interior y busco en su guía "Como ser un buen seme" ,nop, no el fic de Luis, la guía de verdad. En este se encontró con el paso número seis: "Protege a tu Uke de los peligros". Si quería ganar el dinero para su jefe tenía que seguir con ese libro.

-A ver, dice que lleves de vez en cuando ungüento contra los insectos, los Ukes suelen ser muy llorones respecto a las picaduras de insectos, mhh…Interesante.-se distrajo leyendo-Veamos, amenazas de muertes, disparo, huracanes, sexo en los baños, me pase de página…Vamos Esponja, sé que puedes…-dijo buscando con ganas en el manual-¡Aquí esta!-dijo emocionado-Para salvar a tu Uke de un peligro de muerte, sacrifícate, de esa manera las lectoras débiles verán que tu sacrificio fue un acto romántico y te harán fan arts en el cielo, a pesar de que tu homosexualidad te condenara al averno…-leyó la esponja-¡Pero yo no quiero morir!-continuo leyendo el libro-En caso de no querer morir, encuentre la manera de salvar al Uke y a usted.-después de leer esa oración dijo-¡Lo tengo!

Bob Esponja entonces se tragó a Jules, eventualmente las camillas de Coyote y Luis, así como a Julie con su Pokemon mascota, de pasada a Esteicy y Julio con Bill Cipher, una vez dentro de él este se tragó a sí mismo, causando una ilógica del tiempo y el espacio. Teletransportandolos al lado de Chris por arte de magia, junto a Chef, porque…Lógica de caricatura.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-preguntó Chris confundido por la repentina aparición.

-¡Sí! ¡Seré un buen seme!-gritó Bob Esponja.

Jules parpadeo un par de veces antes de estremecerse del miedo.

-¡Sí Stan! ¡Acepto!-mientras sus amigos perdían el tiempo con ese Chris, el susodicho adolescente del pompón rojo le mostró el anillo de boda a su novia pelinegra que salto y lo abrazo.

Finalmente el meteorito Grawp cayo en el condado de South Park, matando a toda forma de vida a varios kilómetros a la redonda por la onda expansiva del gigante que pulverizaba a las personas como si fueran simples muñecos de arena.

-¡Ahhhh!-gritaron Stan y Wendy antes de ser pulverizados a nada.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó Julio-El condado Park fue destruido.

-Nah, ah, ah.-dijo Chris a lo cual presiono en su control remoto "Restaurar".

-¿Esa función la tiene un puñetero cont…?-iba a preguntar molesto Bill.

-Sh…-Chris lo silencio y con la magia del control remoto reconstruyo todo el pueblo y reintegro las vidas de todos, incluso la de Peck y Grawp-¿Y bien?-preguntó por el intercomunicador.

-Sobreviví.-dijo Peck sorprendida.

-¿Pero comiste tu propio vomito?-le preguntó Chris fingiendo decepción.

-Yo…ah...-Peck sujeto la bolsa que le había dado Chris, la cual se carbonizo, luego sonrió esperando compensar las cosas.

-Lastima.-dijo Chris fingiendo pena, aunque su sonrisa era notoria.

-Pecky…-el gigante por su parte ya se había aprendido el nombre de la diminuta para abrazarla y aplastar sus huesos lentamente.

Sin más ambos se volvieron de un color celeste a la vez que la luz de ellos era atrapada por el control de Chris. Otros dos concursantes habían sido eliminados del juego.

-Oh carajo, eso nos deja a ti y a mi.-dijo Julio acercándose a Bill con tono picaresco.

-Chico, eres un humano, yo un demonio triangular, no entiendo tu puta parafilia conmigo.-le dijo Bill agresivamente.

-Pero mira esos ángulos.-expresó como si de una mujer se tratase, pero…Bueno los triángulos tienen ángulos…y…Mal chiste matemático.

-Gilipollas.-de nuevo Bill demostró su orgullo de ser proveniente de España.

-Sí, ustedes dos son los últimos en participar.-les dijo Chris-Pero he visto sus fics y… Bueno, este tipo de cosas no les dan asco, terror o miedo… Así que...-explicó con mucha mímica exagerada de manos.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Julio sin entender que les iban a hacer.

De repente Bill y Julio se encontraban en el peor lugar posible para ambos, un carrusel con caballitos hermosos y llenos de chispitas y arcoíris; con nubes sonrientes y un Sol parlanchín. A su lado se encontraban parejas tanto heteros, como homos, besuqueándose de una manera romántica y diciendo frases empalagosas como: "Corazoncito", o "Amor de mi vida".

-¡Glua!-Julio casi vomitaba-Demasiada bondad.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.-para suerte del ciclope este no podía vomitar por no tener estomago.

En frente de ellos se encontraba comida de calidad y cinco estrellas, de orígenes europeos y americanos, pero con decoraciones como chispitas de colores y brillantina.

-¡Esto es demasiado!-dijeron ambos asqueados antes de que una pareja gay se acercara y los abrazara para reconfortarlos-¡Ah!-gritaron antes de que todos comenzaran a abrazarlos con cariño.

-¡Me niego a recibir cariño humano!-dijo decidido Bill tomando una especie de cubito que ocupaba todo un plato y tragándolo.

-Ah…-Julio en cambio tomó una bebida de marca y tuvo que contenerse el escupir-¡No tiene hielos!-pero seguía siendo abrazado por una mujer para decirle que no se preocupara.

Bill continúo comiendo y tragando todo lo que podía, pero era doloroso, era comida de muy alta calidad, y él teniendo que tomarla con sus viles manos. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? Esa comida merecía tenedores de oro, o cosas por el estilo. Además, la experiencia era casi insoportable con los molestos tipejos que se la pasaban abrazándolo y diciéndole cariños, incluso él hubiera vomitado sin estomago…Hasta que recordó:

-¿Yo porque estoy comiendo si quiero perder?-gritó molesto.

-Porque me amas.-expresó Julio siendo contagiado por los empalagosos y con los ojos cegados tratando de abrazar al triangulo.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que escapar de todo esto!-Bill viéndose acorralado por toda una multitud de gente cariñosa tomó la mesa y se comió cuanto alimento pudo para acabar con ese sufrimiento, pero el virus del amor, la amistad y la comprensión no tardo en infectarlo-Yo también te amo Julio.-dijo tomando su mano y a punto de darle un beso mientras todos los súbditos aplaudían a la pareja-¡Matanga dijo la changa!-dijo rápidamente recuperando su compostura y haciendo que Julio tragara una galleta celeste con mermelada.

Todos en el carrusel entonces se enojaron por arruinar aquella escena romántica, excepto Julio, quien había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Hola…Bien Chris, ya podemos irnos.-dijo Julio saludando a los tipos y luego hablando al cielo.

-Aquí tienes tu Chris, chico sin amor.-le escupió el Sol parlante una bola de fuego.

-Chicos, chicos, generalmente me gustan este tipo de escenas, pero no es el momento, nosotros pasamos el desafío y…-intentó razonar Bill antes de que todos saltaran sobre ellos para darles una golpiza por ser incapaces de amar.

-Y listo.-Chris los teletransportó con su control remoto una vez les habían terminado de dar la golpiza-Eso fue rápido.-comentó antes de mirar su reloj-Pero que bueno que fue rápido, que hace rato que debimos haber apagado, cielos, la productora va a matarme, no podrán poner anuncios marca Mclean…-dijo asustado-Bien, bien, pasaron.-les dijo al triangulo y humano golpeados.

-Gracias.-dijo el triangulo iluminándose antes de caer rendido al suelo.

-Sí, en lo que desparasitamos a la esponja, le ponemos puntos a los dos tortolos que se comieron la mesa, y unas curitas en los golpes de los enamorados; ya debemos acabar este episodio…-informó Chris a la audiencia.

-Ahwww.-suspiraste decepcionado o decepcionada.

-Pero no se preocupen, volveremos en un par de horas para traerles unos lindos arrumacos, si saben a lo que me refiero, mientras tanto comenten ¿Quién ganara el premio? ¿Qué les haremos pasar para la prueba final? ¿Podra Stan casarse con Wendy sin que el pueblo entero explote? ¿Son Tweek y Craig canon porque se gustan? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas que no tienen nada que ver con el capítulo?-levantó una ceja en tono coqueton-¡Todo esto y más, solo aquí en La-Invasión-De-Los-Ocs!-dijo pausándose en cada parte del título.

 _ **Continuara…Por desgracia…**_

 **Na.-Me fui muy apresurado, pero es que de ser más detallista esto hubiera durado 7000 palabras, y todos querían eso, pero yo no. He estado muy ocupado este fin de semana, por eso tarde.**

 **Oficialmente en este cap, entienden porque la custodia paso a Luis Carlos en la secuela (que son los ff awards). Porque, en palabras de Cereal Pascual, es una historia nuestra, con los personajes de South Park como extras :P**

 **Espero que les haya dado asco aunque sea una parte, sobre todo la parte mía y de Bill, cielos, que asco es tomar una soda sin hielos, o comer comida elegante sin modales y rodeado de gente que te quiere…Yiuh. Suertudo Jules y Bob, solo tuvieron que comer algo delicioso mientras daban vueltas.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer, espero que si les gustase dejaran review, y pues, nos vemos en la siguiente.**


	5. Noche de Pasión Apasionada Final

_**La Invasión de los Ocs**_

 **Capítulo 5 Noche de pasión apasionada final**

 **Na.-Contenido un poco más fuerte que la vez pasada**

-Hola, sea bienvenidos al país de los pitufos.-comenzó a canturrear Chris-Nah, mentira, ya se salió Peck.-terminó bromeando antes de tomar su control-En el último capítulo estos idiotas tuvieron citas románticas con especialidades del chef, especialidades que lastimaron sus estómagos, esófagos, cuerpos y mentes.-explicaba con gran mímica-¿No es así?

-Púdrete.-le expresó Luis Carlos con la boca limpia de astillas, pero con las heridas causadas por estas aun visibles-Ah, solo regrésame mis poderes regenerativos, arde…

-Nah ah.-le dijo Chris en tono infantil y burlón.

-Pero al triangulo le devolviste su forma de dorito parlante.-dijo Luis Carlos molesto.

-¿Quieres ser eliminado?-preguntó Chris sonriendo amenazadoramente a lo que Luis Carlos comenzó a chiflar y largarse de aquel lugar.

-Muy bien chicos, acérquense.-dijo Chris reuniendo a las parejas restantes.

-Y chica.-agrego Julie algo ofendida.

-Agregaría eso si hubiera una chica de verdad aquí.-respondió Chris ya harto de que lo interrumpieran, causando el silencio de todos antes de volver a su sonrisa neutral que enseñaba toda su dentadura-Bien, como iba diciendo, es hora de que tengan cuchi cuchi con su pareja.-exclamó Chris emocionado.

-¿Cuchi cuchi?-preguntó Bob Esponja sin entender a lo que el presentador arrastró su palma por su rostro.

-Sexo.-le explicó Coyote encendido-¿Dónde firmo?

-Oye, tranquilo ya firmaste, a menos que quieras una segunda temporada…-comenzó a divagar Chris.

-¡NO!-gritó el resto.

-Aguafiestas.-el presentador se mostró aburrido por esa represalia-Esta vez tendrán que tener sexo antes de que acabe el amanecer.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Jules ofendido-¡Si Coyote puede hacerlo cinco veces antes de que marques al nueve once!

-¡Oye!-dijo Coyote defendiéndose-¡Son seis veces!

-¿Seis?-preguntó asustado Jules-Diablos, mejoras demasiado con el tiempo en esa mierda.

-Aunque tienen razón emito.-expresó Luis Carlos-Eso es demasiado fácil Mclean, ¿Qué te traes bajo la manga?

-Realmente no iba a tener nada más, el lemmon por si solo vende.-dijo el hombre mientras se limpiaba su puño en la camiseta-Pero, oh, que pena, me descubriste.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos.

-Bueno, que sus antiguos compañeros, amigos, enemigos y estrellas invitadas regresaran del control remoto para evitar que lo hagan, si para cuando llegue el amanecer no han tenido el acto, son eliminados por automático.

-Ja, ninguno de ellos te ayudaría.-le dijo Luis Carlos convencido de la lealtad de sus amigos, pobre iluso.

-¿No lo harán?-preguntó Chris malicioso mientras veía como Luis afirmaba-¿Estas seguro?-volvió a preguntar acercándose más-¿Ni siquiera por la oportunidad de volver a luchar por el dinero?-preguntó Chris.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron todos los concursantes enojados.

-Como lo oyen.-Chris habló por el control remoto-Si logran hacer que estos tortolos no tengan sexo durante la noche, ustedes se dividirán el Millón de DOLARES.-expresó emocionado provocando que todos abrieran sus bocas sorprendidos ante tal injusticia.

-¡¿Estas de broma?! ¡¿Llegamos hasta este punto para que cualquiera pudiera ganarse el puto dinero?!-preguntó Bill Cipher enojado.

-Exactamente.-dijo Chris con una sonrisa sin vergüenza-Salgan chicos.-presiono un botón del control remoto.

A unos metros de ellos una bola celeste gigante luminosa se liberó, permitiendo que todos los miembros de la historia, así como los invitados se comenzaran a materializar nuevamente en su forma corpórea. Al fondo estaban las novias de Coyote y Luis, en medio el gigante Grawp y al frente el unicornio de Twilight…El único problema era que…

-¡ZOMBIES!-gritó Julio-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡MUERDANME!-trató de lanzarse hacia la horda de muertos vivientes, pero fue detenido por el sorprendido Bill.

-¿Qué carajos?-el resto de los presentes comenzaron a alejarse lentamente, y luego de manera rápida de aquel lugar.

-Deduciré que cuando su amigo Demon y el zombie Ben entraron al control esparcieron el virus dentro de este provocando que todos los que entraran fueran convertidos en zombies.-explicó Chris-¡Genial! ¡Zombies ¡-se alegró Chris-Oh sí, esto es mejor, traten de tener sexo mientras corren de estos, si se infectan serán eliminados, la pareja que tenga el acto más candente y provocativo ganara el premio al amanecer.

Si las criaturas no se les habían lanzado al cuello en aquellos momentos era porque estaban retenidas por un campo de fuerza celeste que generaba el control mientras Chris llegaba a un helicóptero privado conducido por su Chef.

Los ocho concursantes restantes miraron aterrados como los zombies eran liberados una vez Chris estaba en el aire. Sin más comenzaron a correr por sus vidas.

-¡Esperen! Se olvidaron de mi…-dijo Esteicy una vez no había nadie más que ella y los zombies-Oh bueno, siempre tuve curiosidad desde Marvel Zombies.-alzó los brazos en señal de rendirse mientras sus compañeros saltaban sobre ella para infectarla.

Durante unos momentos todos los grupos se separaron para escapar de aquel lugar con la mayor prisa que les fue posible. Por un lado la pareja de Jules y Bob Esponja estos se alejaron lo máximo posible de aquella zona peligrosa.

-Oh genial, nunca había estado en una historia de zombies.-dijo la esponja una vez habían corrido varias calles-Excepto aquella vez que todos creyeron que Gary tenía esa enfermedad y…

-¿Podrías callarte?-le preguntó Jules molesto-Bien, tenemos que hallar una forma de no convertirnos en zombies…

-¿Qué tal si tan solo no perdemos?-preguntó Bob alegre-He leído suficientes mangas yaoi como para saber cuándo una situación es forzada, solo te recuerdo, yo soy el seme…-con su dedo índice lo señalaba haciendo vueltas y se mordía el labio ansioso.

-Oh mierda…-dijo Jules sabiendo que si no tenía la relación podía perder la competencia-Mira, entremos ahí.-señaló la tienda de armas de Jimbo, al cual entraron.

-Oh, hola chico, ¿Buscas un…?-iba a preguntar el encargado antes de mirar de reojo al chico-¿No eres de ese grupo raro que va con mi sobrino?

-¿Por qué lo dice?-preguntó Jules.

-Bueno…Llevas una esponja parlante contigo.-explicó Jimbo-Eso es raro.

-Mire señor, hay un apocalipsis zombie, y gracias a eso tengo que tener sexo con esta esponja para salvarme, ¿Podría proteger la entrada?-preguntó Jules.

-Wow, eso es lo más raro que he escuchado en mucho….¡¿Invasión zombie?! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no iniciaste por ahí?-preguntó Jimbo tomando un par de armas-¡Yihu! ¡Vamos afuera a matar zombies!-le dijo a su compañero Ned.

-¡No!-gritaron a la vez Bob Esponja y Jules.

-Solo necesitamos que aseguren la puerta mientras tenemos sexo.-dijo Jules rápido para ganar cuanto antes toda esa mierda.

-Chico, debes reorganizar tus prioridades.-le dijo Jimbo decepcionado-Oh bueno, un poco de picor antes del fin del mundo no está mal, te daremos media hora antes de comenzar a volar cabezas.-le dijo Jimbo finalmente entregándole una llave, luego le explico que era para el cuarto de invitados.

Ambos fueron a aquella habitación rápidamente, en esta encontraron una cama lo suficientemente grande para darle cabida a ambos chicos. Rápidamente Bob Esponja se quitó todo su traje rápidamente. En cambio, Jules permaneció cruzado de brazos, una vez ya tan cerca del objetivo se intimido.

-Mira Esponja, tenemos que poner un par de reglas aquí como que…-intentó hablar Jules antes de que un fuerte brazo lo envolviera totalmente.

-No arruines el momento.-expresó Bob Esponja picaresco mientras hacía que se arrastrara a la cama y quitaba sus ropas con la mano enrollada.

-No, por favor…-suplicó Jules con los ojos bien abiertos antes de que los gritos comenzaran.

Al inicio Bob Esponja acaricio la cara de su aterrorizado Uke; una vez comenzó a tocar su abdomen, fue cuando Jules quiso gritar del miedo, pero la esponja termino de enrollarlo.

-¿Sabes cómo hacemos esto las esponjas?-preguntó Bob para rápidamente para sacar desde debajo de su calzoncillo un miembro mucho mayor a lo que Jules jamás hubiera visto ni en la más exagerada sátira, básicamente de casi cincuenta centímetros y grueso como otros cinco-Oh sí, te gusta.-le dijo la esponja mientras acercaba su parte amarilla y hacia que el contrario girara en contra de su voluntad.

-Si necesitan algo solo tienen que…-interrumpió Jimbo entrando en la habitación antes de mirar a los dos en las posiciones-Vaya, sí…Resultaste del otro bando.-expresó incomodo dirigiéndose a un aterrorizado Jules-Por cierto, traeré una bolsa de hielos, eso te va a doler por lo menos…Dos meses…-dijo calculando con el tamaño de la Esponja antes de retirarse con una sonrisa de haber visto algo traumático y tratar de fingir que no paso.

Finalmente, de golpe la esponja metió en el recto del chico su pene con una brutalidad que hubiera dolido hasta la mayor estrella porno. Los ojos del chico casi salen de sus cuencas oculares…Bueno, en realidad sí salieron por unos momentos por la cantidad de dolor que estaba recibiendo. Sangraba a chorros por su trasero mientras sentía como su recto era roto y sus tripas rozaban una cosa que lo calentaba a chorros.

-¡Rápido!-por si no fuera suficiente, un enloquecido Bob Esponja, cegado por tanto yaoi consumido en su alma-¡Así, resístete!-gritaba mientras partía la cama de las embestidas salvajes que daba, eran tan fuertes y dolorosas que para el chico era imposible tratar de oponer resistencia a aquel dolor insufrible.

Así continuo la esponja durante cinco minutos empapando casi todo su cuerpo con la sangre que salía del chico pálido, ahora más pálido. Bob Esponja disfrutaba mientras el chico dejaba de luchar…

-¡Ahh!-finalmente Bob Esponja había llegado al clímax-Lo hiciste bien.-le dijo a Jules-Fuiste un buen Uke.

-Argh…-decía el susodicho apenas pudiéndose mover desnudo en la cama.

-Oh, lo sé, quieres más y…-habló Bob Esponja antes de que Jules lo mordiera súbitamente y lo transformara casi al instante en una esponja zombie.

-Eliminados.-expresó Chris desde el helicóptero seguro vigilando las cámaras y comiendo lasaña de la mejor calidad-Le dio tan duro que murió desangrado.-reía Chris con malignidad.

-Chicos, aquí tiene…-dijo Jimbo entregando la bolsa de hielo antes de darse cuenta de la situación y que los zombies lo convirtieran por medio de la mordida en otro más.

Al mismo tiempo Julie y Quemadito eran los que más atrasados iban debido a que la chica tenía una tendencia a quedarse quieta a veces creyendo haber visto una criatura mágica, el Quilava utilizaba sus habilidades pokentasticas para espantar o incinerar a los zombies que se les acercaban en los momentos menos lucidos de la chica. Incluso este llegaba desesperarse de su aptitud, pero no por eso la dejaba de ayudar.

-Por aquí Quemadito.-dijo Julie señalando las bodegas del pueblo, cerrando la reja detrás suya.

Los dos finalmente llegaron a la bodega donde se ocultaba la huarida del secuestrado interdimensionalmente Butters.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí.-dijo Julie algo nerviosa-Y esas cosas se estarán encargando del resto… O de convertirlos a todos en muertos vivientes.-dijo levantando sus brazos y babeando-Así que nosotros estaremos solos aquí, tu y yo…¡Perfecto para hablar sobre Slarts!

Los ojos del animal se volvieron espirales mientras un sonido de tambores sonaba a lo lejos y este parecía tropezar de la vergüenza.

-Qui, lava.-expresó el animal para tratar de explicar sobre su situación.

-Sí, lo sé, los Slarts no suelen vivir en lugares cercanos a la lava…-Julie en cambio parecía ni siquiera saber dónde estaba porque al voltear por el alrededor se encontró con los artefactos del Caos, como una pistola marca Hello Kitty-¿Servirá para tallarme las orejas?

El pokemon frustrado saltó encima suya y la derribo al piso, entonces utilizo llamarada para que no tuviera oportunidad alguna de escapar e hizo sonar la batalla de entrenamiento, colocándolos en situación de RPG.

El pokemon se auto lideraba y tenía que pelear contra Julie, sus habilidades eran inútiles para tratar de coquetearla, y como en su inventario tampoco tenía nada especial decidió debilitarla un poco. Pero su ataque fue cancelado porque unos corazoncitos habían sido lanzados de sus ojos, el efecto de atracción que Julie había usado antes había funcionado.

Julie correspondió el ataque demostrando que ella utilizó la habilidad de Surf para ver si una criatura marina aparecía en el lugar…Quemadito recibió el ataque siendo casi en su totalidad debilitado. Fue entonces cuando la atmosfera de RPG desapareció y se encontraron nuevamente en la habitación del lugar. Julie asustada por el estado de Quemadito se acercó.

Sin que ella se enterara el pokemon utilizó un restaurar todo, pero continuo con la farsa haciendo como que todo su cuerpo le dolía.

-Oh cielos, tengo que buscar una manera de calmarlo…-pensó Julie-Para que deje de pensar en el dolor…-entonces miró en la pistola a su lado.

-¡Quilava! ¡Quilava! ¡Quilava!-el pokemon desesperado saltó sobre ella y con sus garras traseras rompió sus leggins dejando al descubierto que utilizaba una tanga amarilla con una florecita por frente y detrás.

El pokemon con su boca removió aquellas cosas, causando que cuando se inclinara parte de la entrepierna se quemara con su cabeza en llamas. Después de unos segundos en los que la chica rezó a los Retrokkostaras para que se curara, inútilmente, el pokemon se colocó en posición para iniciar con el lemmon que los pervertidos que continúan leyendo esta mierda buscaban.

El pokemon ingreso toda la mercancía en la chica, la cual al inicio parecía reacia a proseguir su charla de animales fantásticos, pero cuando sintió el placer proveniente de sus zonas intimas sus ojos se volvieron viscos y su boca fue abierta a la vez que le salía espuma de esta.

El animal empujaba con mayor fuerza, liberando dopamina a medida que el coito se realizaba, la chica también lo hacía, y ambos pujaban para ganar mayor fuerza en el acto. De vez en cuando Julie deba algún dato sobre "Así se sentirá cuando conozca a un Malatop", o cosas por el estilo.

Finalmente, ambos terminaron y se recostaron en el lugar, el único problema era que al animal había rostizado la vagina de la chica, probablemente dejándola infértil de por vida. Pero aquello merecía totalmente la pena.

El pokemon estaba dispuesto a tomar un cigarrillo cuando comenzó a brillar profundamente.

-¡¿Quemadito?! ¿Vas a explotar?-se volvió a asustar Julie hasta que finalmente apareció con un brazo encima de su cabeza, con un cigarrillo y totalmente relajado, el pokemon evolucionado a Thyplosion, una criatura aún más grande que su anterior forma, casi del tamaño de Julie y con un aro de fuego que le recorría su cuello, lo utilizó para encender un cigarrillo que tenía y llevárselo a la boca triunfal.

-Esa lunática lo hizo, ¿Cómo?-preguntó Chris a su asistente chef antes de finalmente alzarse de hombros y centrarse en otro grupo-Si no mueren, supongo que pasaran.

Las cámaras esta vez se concentraron en la contraparte masculina de la chica, y en un triángulo dimensional. Los dos corrían cerca del peligro zombie que se les acercaba más y más.

-¡Vamos Bill tenemos que huir de esas bestias! ¡Por aquí!-exclamó Julio tratando de escapar de sus amigos, sin querer llevándolos justo al centro del pueblo, donde los locales estaban a punto de cerrar y las personas en tráfico nocturno para volver a casa, convirtiéndolas casi al instante en zombies.

-Bien hecho genio.-dijo Bill después de contemplar la discusión, extrañamente, sin sarcasmo-Nada como un festival de gritos y sangre como para relajarme después de tantas cosas ñoñas.

-Lo sé, ¿Verdad?-dijo Julio empezando a llevarse bien con el triangulo.

Ambos se detuvieron en el vertedero, el olor a podrido era tan hermoso para ellos que no pudieron detenerse a aventurarse en el lugar, cubrirse de basura hasta los dientes y desnudarse para ser uno con la basura, incluso Bill se quitó su sombrero, cosa que raras veces sucedía.

-Oye, ¿Sabes? Creo que te juzgue mal.-dijo Bill mientras formaba una bolita de basura-No eres tan bueno como sueles parecer.-le lanzó la putrefacta sustancia-Tienes maldad en tu interior.

-Oh, sí, supongo; y ¿Sabes? No tengo nada inteligente que decir, creo que en la dimensión donde todo esto es escrito se me acabaron las ideas, ¿Follamos?-preguntó directamente.

-¿Hacia falta preguntar? Si llegamos hasta este puto punto de la competencia lo mínimo es acabar.-aceptó el triangulo antes de tratar de acercarse, hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta…

-Oh, sí, esto será un problema.-a pesar de que Julio la tenía levantada…Bill…Era una triangulo y como tampoco tenía boca…No había manera alguna de hacer el amor.

Al principio intentaron que Bill frotara su cuerpo sobre la parte del chico, pero luego de ver que esto no fomentaba nada trataron de meter a Bill por el culo de Julio…Cosa que resulto aun peor, ya que al chico no le cabía tanto triangulo en su parte trasera, la cual estaba roja de la sangre que la astilla en forma de punta de Bill había provocado.

-Oh sí, creo que eso será un problema.-habló Chris desde el altoparlante en el basurero, aunque en realidad seguí en el helicóptero-Si no pueden tener cuchi cuchi serán automáticamente eliminados y transformados en zombies.

-¡Pero sí podemos!-gritaron ambos a lo cual Bill removió varios ladrillos de su centro con fuerza y Julio metió el pene por ese espacio-¿Lo ves?-Bill levantó las manos soltando sus ladrillos y aplastando el pene de Julio causando que este gritara del dolor y atrajera muertos vivientes.

-Yo solo veo comida de zombies, jejeje.-dijo Chris sonriendo felizmente por deshacerse de esos dos.

Bill trató de huir, pero tenía que arrastrar a Julio pues su pene seguía trabado en aquella sección intermedia suya. Los zombies no tardaron en llegar y saltar sobre ambos, eliminándolos de la competencia.

Y por último se encontraban Coyote y Luis alejándose a toda prisa del lugar, terminaron adentrándose en la escuela primaria nuevamente. Al darse cuenta que los zombies los siguieron hasta la escuela tuvieron que ocultarse en un armario entre los pasillos.

-Oh si tuviera mis poderes ya los hubiera…-empezó Luis antes de mirar el armario-Hey, ¿No era aquí donde te ocultaste esta mañana para tener sexo con Isabel?

-Mhh…Es difícil de decir, pero por las apariencias, sí.-dijo Coyote-Y si queremos ganar es aquí donde tenemos que hacerlo tú y yo.

-Yo…ahh…No quiero Coyote.-dijo Luis alejando a su amigo.

-Oye, tranquilo, lo entiendo.-le dijo Coyote antes de darle unas palmadas-No haremos nada si no quieres.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó por los altoparlantes de la escuela Chris-Que bueno, para poder convertirlos en…

-Oh mierda, lo hare…-dijo Luis molestó-Carajo, ahí va mi hombría por el retrete.

-No te preocupes, será divertido.-le dijo Coyote mientras le masajeaba los hombros.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo no quiero ser el uke!-le gritó Luis molesto-Una cosa es que acepte hacer esta mierda, y otra muy diferente es que…

Sin más motivo Coyote entonces beso de manera apasionante a Luis Carlos, quien al inicio intentó golpearle con su puño, pero luego de que Coyote comenzara a ingresar la lengua Luis cayo presa de sus encantos y se dejo guiar.

-Maldito Julio por ponerme en situaciones como esta…-maldijo Luis por lo bajo mientras le daba otro pasional beso a su "amigo" Coyote.

-No hables, lo estas arruinando.-el chico con la camiseta de un Coyote se la quito de golpe mostrando sus pectorales. Cosa que activo los instintos primitivos de Luis y comenzó a hacer que el chico se pusiera rojo al tocarlos con su palma abierta.

Los dos continuaron besándose ardidamente mientras a las afueras los zombies transformaban a todo el pueblo en criaturas sedientas de sangre.

Coyote le quito la camisa a Luis mostrando un pecho no tan marcado pero decente, el chico tenía que cuidarse. Luego le envolvió el cuello y comenzó a besarlo en aquella zona, Luis no podía más que gemir un poco de placer.

Después de que ambos se emocionaran finalmente se quitaron los pantalones junto a su ropa interior y pudieron apreciarse los tallarines. El de Coyote era por mucho superior, provocando que Luis se estremeciera, pero el chico contrario le dijo en un susurro al oído.

-Tranquilo, meterla no es la única forma de tenerlo.-al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a frotar su pene con el de Luis como si de espadas se tratase.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-gritó Chris por los altoparlantes y asqueado por aquella escena teletransportandolos, junto a Julie y Quemadito-¡Ustedes cuatro pasaron!-dijo ahora estando todos en el helicóptero.

-Esto no fue homo…-dijo Luis sin entender lo que acaba de hacer.

-No, para nada…-se mofó Coyote mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Luis, le había dejado sus poderes sexuales.

-Espera un segundo, pero si somos nosotros los que ganamos….Entonces ¿Quién se lleva el premio?-preguntó Luis mirando de uno a otro lado.

-Sí, sobre eso…-dijo Chris mirando de uno a otro lado con su sonrisa antes de presionar el botón en su control remoto y traer a todos los concursantes zombificados en el campo de abajo rodeando a los ganadores.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-preguntó Coyote indignado.

-¿Sera que los garambolioniacos nos salvaran?-dijo Julie emocionada mirando de uno a otro lado, esperando encontrarse con las referidas criaturas.

-No, verán, he descubierto que no quiero terminar con todo esto.-presionó un botón y todos menos Demon y el zombie original volvieron a su estado normal, entre estos incluidos el pueblo entero.

-¿Qué mierda?-preguntaron varios de estos, algunos como Diego solo besaban el suelo de tanto haber estados encerrados dentro del control.

-¿Volvimos?-preguntó Peck sin entender.

-Aparentemente…-por la respuesta de Isabel hasta ella se encontraba confundida e interesada.

-Oye, sí, volvimos.-en cambio Asky aprovecho para acercarse a su novia Kelly, quien la alejo.

-¡¿Cómo de que no quieres acabar con esta mierda?!-preguntó Luis enardecido causando que todos se juntaran y vieran a Chris con horror reflejado.

-Sí, verán, nunca había tenido tanto control sobre mis víctimas, estas siempre terminaban demandándome o cosas por el estilo.-explicó Chris su "triste" historia-En cambio ustedes, les he hecho de todo y… Ja, siguen compitiendo por su estupidez.

-Mira mongolo este fic solo puede tener cinco capítulos.-decretó Julio-¡No pienso extender esta bazofia indefinidamente solo porque quieres seguir torturándonos!

-No lo entiendes chico, imagina, sufrimiento humano, vísceras, caca de paloma sobre Cartman.-este último hecho se cumplió en la casa del gordo que dormía, a lo cual Kyle rió-¡Todo eso y más! Solo tienes que continuar escribiendo.

-¡Dale el premio a los ganadores!-dijo Julio mostrándose inflexible.

-Sí, queremos nuestro premio.-le dijo Luis Carlos extendiéndole la mano.

-Oh, por mi está bien, quédense con el dinero, a mi no me valen esos billetes muggles.-decretó Julie.

-Y luego a mí me dicen raro…-le susurró Bob Esponja a Jules, el cual con su dedo índice empujo a la esponja hasta un metro de su posición.

-¡No! ¡No pienso terminar con esta bella obra que iniciamos!-gritó Chris Mclean aferrándose al control remoto-Y no tendré que hacerlo si soy el que lleva el control de la historia…-se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Y si solo ignoramos a este tipejo y nos vamos?-preguntó Diego.

-Pero él tiene el dinero.-fue Esteicy quien le recordó porque se quedaban.

Todos al mismo tiempo comenzaron a protestar ya que querían el dinero por el que habían participado para finalizar el capítulo, pero como el lector intuyo, debido a que aún faltan palabras para acabar el fic. Chris tomó el control remoto y miró desesperado a los chicos.

-Sí, sí…-se decía a sí mismo-Yo, tendré que mezclarme y de esa manera podre ser el líder de esta historia, y que continúe infinitamente hasta que…-presiono el botón de su control remoto y Julio fue elevado en el aire.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-preguntó el susodicho mientras se acercaba al helicóptero.

-Lo dije chico, tu y yo tomaremos el control compartido de la historia como uno solo y los torturaremos de por vida.-expresó Chris tomando a Julio del pie y presionando el botón fusionar.

El helicóptero explotó instantáneamente debido a la concentración de maldad en un solo cuerpo, mente y alma siendo fusionados como uno solo…

-Oh mierda…Ha creado un monstruo…-dijo Peck conociendo la maldad de Julio y abrazando asustada el dedo del pie índice de Grawp, más grande que ella.

-¡Más maldad!-gritó la masa indefinida en la que se estaban transformando ambos.

Luis se cubrió cuando un tentáculo bajo hacia la dirección de los presentes, sintiendo que él era el único representante de la maldad, pero el tentáculo lo paso totalmente de largo y envolvió a Bill.

-NOOO…-grito el triángulo antes de ser absorbido por la masa negra, esta finalmente se volvió amarilla y exploto en el aire a la vez que comenzaba a sonar el tema de Undertale "Your Best Nightmare".

La criatura al final formada era nada más y nada menos un monstruo tan espantoso y horrendo, que ni la más terrible o enfermiza mente se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

La cara de Chris gobernaba con postulas y tentáculos el centro de la criatura, una cara enloquecida y con ambos ojos blancos con iris rojas, con dientes blancos tan perfectos que reflejaban una luz incandescente, de los lados de la cabeza le rodeaba el control remoto, ahora gigante, que tenía montones de torsos humanos retorciéndose en lugar de teclas. La lengua parecía un látigo yendo de uno a otro lado y el sombrero de copa de Bill fue puesto a modo de barbilla. La locura y demencia era total en los ojos de aquellos. En la parte trasera del control había un ojo gigante que parecía ser el de Bill también y que servía de boca pues este se abría mostrando afilados dientes. Por los lados dos brazos gigantes y flexibles que terminaban en lo que eran unos fetos con lentes, tal vez esos eran Julio…Y finalmente, debajo la sombra era capaz de ver porque tentáculos gigantes caían de la estructura casi tan grande como la primaria.

-Pero ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Twilight Sparkle, a quien abrazaba Kyle.

Finalmente la canción pareció detenerse un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que una risa demoniaca con la voz de los tres resonara en los oídos de los presentes, aterrorizándolos. Uno de los fetos reía a todo pulmón con los lentes de Julio mientras convulsionaba.

Las risas pararon. Y la figura de Chris los miró complacido con la locura total reflejada en el rostro.

-¡Más maldad!-con una voz apenas humanamente posible el tentáculo tomó por la cintura al pony morado y lo unió a su rara forma, mutando y ahora haciendo que Chris tuviera un cuerno en lugar de boca.

-¡Nos absorberá a todos!-dijo Diego corriendo en la dirección contraria.

La fuente de toda la maldad repitió "Más maldad" y comenzó a tomar a cuanto podía de los concursantes con sus tentáculos para que se unieran a la masa como un solo ser lleno de maldad, conquistador del universo.

Julie, Quemadito, Peck, Luis, Coyote y Alucard se escondieron detrás de un bote de basura. Jules y Bob Esponja casi escapan con ellos, pero fueron atrapados y llevados a la masa que se hizo más amarilla oscura.

-¿Qué haremos para derrotar esa monstruosidad?-preguntó Peck conociendo el poder ilimitado de maldad que tendrían Julio y Chris combinados.

-Yo propongo escapar y cambiarnos de identidades.-dijo Diego sacando credenciales de sus bolsillos-A partir de ahora me conocerán como Alucard, y para probarlo, quemare mi acta de nacimiento.-mostró su registro y lo quemo ante los ojos de los demás-Peck, tu te llamaras Putatiana.-le entregó una credencial falsa.

-No vamos a hacer esta mierda.-le dijo Coyote ofendido.

-Viejo, no podemos derrotar una criatura hecha de pura maldad.-le dijo Alucard-Escuchen mi plan, es bueno, solo necesito que me den sus manos para borrar sus huellas digitales.-dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila una máquina para raspar.

-Necesitamos que absorba algo absolutamente bueno y lleno de pureza.-expresó Peck sabiendo que criaturas como Julio o Chris se separarían inmediatamente de algo así.

-Pero ninguno de nosotros es…-habló Luis-Oh claro, Julie.-dijo-Es tan estúpida e inocente que no puede tener un solo demonio interno.

Todos empujaron a Julie para que saliera desde detrás de los contenedores, para aquel momento la criatura del control remoto había tomado posesión de las almas de medio pueblo y nuevas extremidades salían de cada parte salían. Como un arma en lugar de miembro masculino, lo cual podría expresar la personalidad de Jimbo y Ned, o un culo tan enorme en el pecho que solo podía ser comparado con el de Cartman…No sabían si eran Kyle y este manifestándose en la amorfa masa que se acercaba al piso para inspeccionar más de cerca.

-¡Hola!-habló Julie saludando con su sonrisa-¿Quieres hablar de…?-antes de que pudiera completar la oración uno de los torsos humanos sin forma que tenía la criatura en el lomo inferior se extendió como tentáculo y abrazó a Julie, comenzando a fundirse con el cuerpo de la chica, causando que ella gritara de dolor, hasta que finalmente la cabeza suya y del monstruo formaron una sola y todo su cuerpo fue consumido. Ahora que lo miraban claramente, las personas absorbidas con no mucha maldad eran fusionados con aquellos torsos desnudos.

-Okay, hora del plan B.-Peck aceptó la identidad nueva mientras tomaba su acta de nacimiento para poder quemarla, aunque antes de hacer eso varios torsos humanos aparecieron desde todos los lados, capturándolos al instante, excepto a uno.

-¡Oh mierda!-dijo Luis Carlos mientras corría de su tentáculo, sus poderes de Stuismo lo protegían-¡No soy un Gary Stue!-gritó al narrador, el cual no sé lo creyó ni por un momento.

Finalmente, los otros capturados se habían fundido con la criatura y tomaron sus posiciones como torsos colgando en el lomo de aquel monstruo y gimiendo de dolor por la eternidad.

-JAJAJA CHICO.-habló la cosa-PARECE QUE TRAERME AQUÍ FUE LA MEJOR IDEA QUE HAS TENIDO.-las expresiones de Chris se exageraban y combinaban con las voces de todo el pueblo-¿Y SABES QUÉ ES LO MEJOR? ¡QUE ESTO ES SOLO EL INICIO! ¡IRE CIUDAD TRAS CIUDAD! ¡ESTADO TRAS ESTADO! ¡PAIS POR PAIS! ¡PLANETA A PLANETA! ¡UNIVERSO POR UNIVERSO! ¡CONQUISTANDO Y JUNTANDOME CON TODOS LOS SERES VIVOS POSIBLES PARA PODER NUNCA DECIR ADIOS Y TORTURAR A LOS DEBILES POR LA ETERNIDAD!-gritó mientras lanzaba un gritó sádico-Y TODO GRACIAS A QUE QUERÍAS VENGARTE DE LAS MALAS CRITICAS, OH, GRACIAS LUIS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, POR CIERTO…-habló en tono confidencial-TUS FICS SON BASURAS.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo Luis bastante molesto y lleno de ira.

-¡SÍ! ¡ENOJATE! SOLO ME AYUDARAS A OBTENER MÁS PODER ILIMITADO PARA ACABAR CON TODO, Y CUANDO NOS FUSIONEMOS, SERE EL STUE MÁS GRANDE JAMAS CREADO, PUES TU YA NO HABRAS EXISTIDO.-le dijo la criatura burlona a la vez que rodeaba a Luis con su lengua y reía malignamente.

El chico sin poderes lloró de la impotencia mientras era arrastrado dentro de la boca de Chris y finalmente se fusionaba.

-OH SÍ, AHORA QUE TENGO A TODA ESTA PATETICA CIU…CI…-la criatura pareció que se iluminaba desde el interior con una blanca luz que no tardo en esparcirse en su cuerpo-OH NO… ESTA BONDAD… ¡QUEMA!

Aparentemente la bondad en el puro corazón de Luis hacía que la criatura comenzara a derretirse, se escuchó a lo lejos el eco de su voz diciendo "Pero si soy maligno", aunque nadie lo tuvo en cuenta porque estaban más ocupados descomponiéndose en seres individuales.

Todo gracias a la bondad y Stuismo de Luis Carlos.

-¡Su puta madre!-gritó a la vez que el Sol del amanecer lo lanzaba a él junto al resto de sus amigos y los chicos protagonistas de South Park de vuelta en la primaria.

Al mirar al cielo vieron a Chris y el control caer del cielo y empezar a recuperar su forma verdadera, para que finalmente cayeran encima del culo gordo, junto con una tonelda de caca de paloma.

-¿Sabes?-habló Cartman desde debajo-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo que caiga toda esta mierda.

Fue Luis Carlos el que tomó el control remoto y presiono un botón "return" causando que todos recuperaran sus habilidades mágicas, incluidos sus poderes imaginarios. Todos se reunieron alrededor del susodicho que salió de la mierda hasta encima de esta, nadie parecía feliz.

-Te veías mejor adentró.-le recriminó Bob Esponja cruzado de brazos.

-Oh ¿Saben? Yo…yo tengo que irme.-les dijo a la vez que buscaba el control, pero Amanda lo sujetaba, hasta que lo hizo resbalar por sus tetas, Chris iba ponerle las manos encima pero entonces Luis lo hizo flotar en el aire.

-¿Unas últimas palabras?-le concedió Alarcón.

-Ahh…Yo…¿Volveré?-dijo Chris desesperado por estar frente a fuerzas sobre naturales y con una sonrisa dulce y que pedía piedad a gritos, incluso había juntado ambos brazos.

-¿Sabes? No puedo matarlo, eso sería caer a su nivel…-dijo Luis liberándolo y dando un suspiro mientras todos le gritaban barbaridades-Bien, te enviare de vuelta a tu dimensión sin recuerdos de nada de esto.-le dijo al malo de la historia.

-Oh gracias mi salvador, gracias, gracias, gra…¡AHHHH!-dijo antes de ser rodeado por llamas y consumirse quemado vivo.

-Sí, eso fue por emparejarme con un idiota como Julio.-le dijo Bill Cipher para luego dar un chasquido de dedos y limpiar el cadáver incinerándolo a cenizas, causando que todos celebraran.

-Bill, ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?-preguntó Luis Carlos molesto.

-Lo que tu no hubieras tenido los cojones.-le dijo Bill acariciando su cabello-Oh bondad pura, mira que mezclarme contigo sí que fue dañino, de haber tenido mis poderes al cien por ciento hubiera acabado con él de solo un chasquido, supongo que tengo que ir al infierno para recomponer mis poderes, ¿Me acompañas Julio?

-No tengo poderes.-dijo el chico levantando una ceja.

-Ja, perdedor.-hizo la señal de la "L" en la frente antes de abrir un portal interdimensional directo al infierno, donde Damien parecía estar dando una fiesta-Hey, espérenme chicos.

Luis Carlos finalmente tomó el control remoto de Chris y lo destruyo con sus manos antes de hacerlo polvo con sus puños y limpiarse las manos.

-Entonces… ¿Termino?-preguntó Jules respirando tranquilamente y golpeando en la cara a Bob Esponja.

-Sí, los que hayan sido traídos por ese control desaparecerán dentro de poco.-explicó Luis-Despídanse.

-Oh holis.-entró Butters desde un tentáculo que salió del suelo-Hasta luego Azatoth.-se despidió de la maligna criatura con toda amabilidad, no tenía ni un rasguño-Me dijo el señor que ya no había peligro y que podía volver.-explicó Butters demostrando como el señor Azatoth se preocupó por él-Hasta me materializo un helado.-dijo complacido lamiéndolo-¿Me perdí de algo?

Entre Julio y Peck le contaron todo sobre lo sucedido con Chris al chico, al mismo tiempo que Amanda e Isabel tenían sexo salvaje y Luis encerraba en una burbuja a Demon y el zombie Ed para que no infectaran a nadie.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que yo ya me voy.-dijo Asky bastante nerviosa por la despedida-Recuerden que el viernes llegaran los dos nuevos estudiantes.-tomo a su nueva novia Kelly de la muñeca y llevándosela lejos.

A su vez Kyle se despedía del pony morado.

-¿Sabes Twilight? Yo…Bueno, vi tu programa, pero…Ah…Pronto te tendrás que ir, y quiero decir.-trataba de hablar Kyle nerviosamente-Cuídate de la regla treinta y cuatro, enserio dilo en un capítulo que hagan cosas más explicitas.

-¿Qué es regla treinta y…?-comenzó a preguntar la pony antes de detenerse y negar con la cabeza, todo en aquellas dimensiones era estúpidamente raro.

-¡Bob Esponja!-gritó furioso Don Cangrejo saliendo de la nada-Me fallaste muchacho, no tienes el dinero, estas despe…-hablaba el hombre.

-Oh cállese viejo decrepito.-le dijo burlón Luis mientras hacía aparecer un maletín con un millón de dólares en las garras del cangrejo.

-YIIIIIUUUUPIIIIII.-gritó Don Cangrejo a la vez que desaparecía, junto a la esponja y todos los personajes inventados, lamentablemente Demon también desapareció con el zombie Ed.

-Eso le va a doler a Fipe.-dijo Coyote lamentándose por que ambos eran amigos.

-Fipe…Eso es cierto, ¿Dónde está esa pequeña sabandija? No vino hoy a la escuela.-escupió veneno Alucard-Espera, ¿Me voy a quedar con ese nombre?-preguntó al narrador que le recuerda que había quemado su acta de nacimiento con el nombre Diego-Oh mierda…Entonces si ya no tengo mi nombre real, significa que puedo hacer lo que me entre de los cojones.-dijo emocionado sacando su diario de ideas de tres segundos para hacer en un futuro.

El resto parecía querer hablar un poco más sobre como derrotaron el imperio de Chris y porque las clases iban a iniciar en unos minutos.

-Chicos, ¿Qué les parece si para olvidar toda esta mierda hacemos una premiación al estilo los Emmy Awards sobre los mejores fan fics del 2015?-preguntó el chico ahora llamado Alucard.

-Ehmm…¿Porqué?-preguntó Peck sin entender.

-Bueno, necesitamos hacer que esta mierda de alguna manera tenga secuela para sacar más dinero de los pobres incautos que leen.-dijo Julio-¿Qué tal si lo llamamos los Fanfictions Awards?-terminó sugiriendo.

-Demasiado estúpido el nombre.-concordaron la mayoría.

-Se joden, para evitar que piensen en algo mejor, mi yo de la otra realidad escribió y termino primero ese fic antes que este.-les dijo a todos.

-Un segundo, ¿Entonces estamos siendo publicados después de haberse finalizado la secuela?-preguntó Luis Carlos-¿Quién publicaría tanta mierda?

-Aparentemente tu.-le dijo Julio dándole el celular y mostrando como Luis se había ofrecido para esa basura.

-Oh mierda, supongo que podemos hacerlo en el futuro para nosotros, pasado para el lector.-explicó Luis-Bien, hagámoslo, de esa manera haremos una secuela más corta que esta.

-O para joderlos puedo hacer que todos los capítulos sean tan largos, o más largos que este de seis mil palabras.-dijo Julio riendo-Genial, pasaran muchas cosas locas, ya lo veo…

-Santa mierda, si tengo que editar cosas de este calibre de malas tendras que pagármelas Julio.-dijo Luis amenazando con el puño.

-A mi sáquenme de la ecuación, después de todo esto no pienso volver a juntarme con ustedes en mucho rato.-dijo Jules mientras se alejaba.

-A mi también, no me tuvieron alejada todo este rato para que solo les ayude con eso de los premios, jodan a alguien más…No sé, como Fipe u otro ingenuo.-dijo Esteicy alejándose del lugar leyendo un comic de Marvel para calmarse.

-Pero, ¿Quiénes serán los conductores?-preguntó Alucard-¿Dónde llevaremos acabo toda la acción?

-Una cosa a la vez.-aseguró Julio-Primero los conductores…

-Yo no.-dijeron a la vez casi todos menos…

-¡Puta madre!-dijo Luis Carlos enojado-Pero con una condición, si voy a participar en esta nueva mierda, quiero ganar premios.-dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-No estás tu solo, esta tampoco dijo nada.-señaló Peck a Julie y empujándola-Así que a menos que tu condición se extienda a Julie, te jodes.-le dijo la chica peruana.

-Si no fueras mi amiga.-amenazó Alarcón.

-Supongo que Peck y yo podemos hacer algo como…No sé, ¿La alfombra roja con las celebridades que son los personajes de South Park?-comenzó a bromear Julio.

-Eso suena perfecto.-Alucard por el contrario pareció que se le hizo una buena idea-Y yo seré el jurado.

-¿Puedo ser yo también parte del jurado?-rogó Coyote.

-Bueno, pero solo si prometes que no harás nada sexoso.-le dijo Alucard antes de que el portal infernal de Bill se volviera a abrir.

-Entró, como jurado, aquí mis nominados.-le lanzó una lista con nombres de varios fics-Ahora sí, vuelvo al infierno.

-Esta será una digna secuela.-dijo Alucard mientras la campana sonaba y todos entraban a clases, había sido un largo día.

Y no sabían el peso que les caería encima.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Na.-**_ **Bueno, bueno, aquí terminamos con lo que empezamos que luego terminamos antes de que terminaramos esto… Si les gusto dejen review.**

 **Sobre todo este fic, comenzó como un regalo, continuo como algo que quería no fuera muy largo, termino siendo largo, luego vinieron los awards, en el último capítulo decidimos que fueran secuela de este fic y luego la civil fiction war…En resumen, este fic es solo una parida retorcida entre tanta basura XDDD. Pero basura de la que me gusta.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo que tuvieron estas tonterias xDD Reviews, entre otras cosas.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el leve lemmon, el Omega C** **hris que es una fusión entre él, Bill y yo, entre otras tantas estupideces que ocurrieron aquí.**

 **No sé cuando subiere la Civil Fiction War, osea, la tercera parte, pero esperen más mierda de este estilo.**

 **Por mi parte soy jva98, no tengo nada que decir aparte de dejen review o consumiré su alma. Bye.**


End file.
